Trapped By Time
by Kirara405
Summary: Kagomes two worlds all changed at once. Left confused and with no one but Sango to comfort her, can Kagome survive this all? Can she figure out what happened in the past? And whats happening to Sango? Find out!  Really bad at summarys...Lol
1. Twisted Apart

**_Author: I do not own Inuyasha at all. All credit goes to the writers, maker, drawers, voices of the series. I only own this storyline, and any characters(if any) that I add in. Thank you for your time. I will only be writing this once._**

* * *

><p>Running threw the forest as fast as she could screaming and stumbling over everything in her path. "HELP! INUYASHA! INUU-YYASSH-AA!" She knew he couldn't save her. He was to busy blocking Narku from getting to her.<p>

Suddenly a loud yell came from infront of Kagome, "HIRAIKOTSU!" The large boomrang cut the dragon demon in half. The miko turned watching the demon turn into nothing, but ash. Her saver grabbed her hand racing away with her once her weapon was back on her back.

"Hurry Kagome-sama! We gotta get you and the shards through the well!" Kagome clung to the Shikon no tama that was now basically completed besides the one shard they had been missing. "Sango-chan," She breathed out panting as she ran with her friend.

"Why..are...the..well?" She managed to get out between breaths. "Its the only safe place!" Kagome couldn't process this. Sango wanted her to leave everyone while they fought for their lives? "NO!" The miko pulled away and stood her ground. "Sango-chan! Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Keade, Shippuo,Kouga, everyone is there! How do you expect me to just leave them?"

They where next to the well now. Kirara had jumped onto the demon slayers shoulder as Sango scanned around looking for demons and for a moment Kagome could swear she saw Sango smell the air. "Kagome, its not sa- KAGOME!" Sango screamed frightened pulling the young miko into her arms and holding her close as they where knocked into the well by demons. Inuyasha apeared in the clearing in time to see them fall. And to see a fearful looking miko reaching out for him as she fell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review!<strong>_


	2. Their Beginnings

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

><p>Kagome opened her eyes slowly feeling pain threw out her body. She groaned trying to remember what had happened. However; all she could remember was standing before Inuyasha as she told him that she loved him, and wanted to be with him forever...<p>

She could remember his sad looking eyes she caught a glance of before he turned. It seemed like less than a secound later Narku had attacked them and Inuyasha had tryed defending her. Miroku, Keade, Kouga, everyone had been fighting. Miroku, had used windtunnel and been poisoned, Keade had been hurt. Kikyo killed. Kagome tryed her best to fight but once she was out of arrows...

It was no use. She was of no use. The demons that obeyed Naraku's every wish took after her at his command. Even as she ran. Then she remembered the dragon chasing her turning to ash... Sango and her falling into the well with the demons...

Thats when it hit her like a smack to the face. She pushed her self up seeing Sango laying under her. _'She was able to get threw the well?' _

"Sango-chan!" Kagome covered her mouth to keep her from yelling out in madness. Then demon slayer beneath her opened her eyes slightly before blinking a couple times and sitting up. "Kagome-sama?" She questioned quietly. "I'm here... But... why are you?" Kagome stared at her in confusion.

Sango pulled herself out from under her friend and quickly had her hand on her weapon, "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm protecting you!" The slayer sounded almost hurt at her friends question.

The miko looked sadly at her friend, "Sango, this... is my time. Not yours."

She felt the demon slayer stiffen. "Wh-what are you talking about Kagome-sama? Thats impossible."

They both jumped once they heard a voice call out to them from the well, "KAGOME! ARE YOU THERE? GET INUYASHA!" Souta? What was going on? And why did he sound so scared...

The demons flashed threw Sango and Kagomes minds and at once they were up and out of the well. The sky was a dark purple with black clouds everywhere.

The wind was strong knocking the girls over almost as they got out of the well. "Souta? Whats going on?" Kagome questioned as her brother stared at her and her friend looking confused only for a moment before horror replaced it once more. "DEMONS! OUTSIDE! One attacked OJi-chan!"

"What!" Both girls shouted at once racing out seeing a huge fire neko cat fighting against Narakus demons. Both girls not even Kirara could hold all those demons off for long. Sango quickly jumped into the fighting ripping demons apart with her sword and boomerang. Kagome stood there confused and worried, what was happening?

How had this horrible thing happen? She had worked so hard to keep this world and the past apart from each other. Sadly, somehow she had failed even that little task.

Souta and Kagome turned seeing their mother and grandfather run to them. Her grandfather handed her arrows and her mother gave her a bow, "Its been in our family for years. Hurry!" Kagome nodded to her mother turning and running into the battle firing her spiritual engery everywhere she could.

Demons came left and right cutting and bursing the girls. However in the end they had come out victories. Both girls using Kirara to stand as they struggled to get into the house with Kagomes family.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you hurt." She looked scaredly at the miko expecting her to be upset. "No Sango this is not your fualt. You were only protecting me." The miko tryed to comfort her friend as her mother cleaned their cuts and wrapped them up in banageds. "Kagome...Is this what its like back in the past everyday?" Her mother questioned scaredly, not truely wanting the answer she knew she'd hear.

Kagome of course realized that fact, and looked away from her mother. She had never honestly told her mother everything about the past. She knew it would only make her worry more. Suddenly something clicked within the young mikos mind. "The past! Inuyasha!"

Kagome jumped up fast her strength returning to her quickly as she ran out of the house and to the well her mother and Sango close behind watching her jump into it and fall to the ground screaming out in pain as she hit the bottom. "KAGOME?" Sango yelled down jumping and landing on her feet by the miko.

The miko looked at her with tears in her eyes, clutching the jewel around her neck, wondering for a moment how Sango had not hurt herself jumping down. "Sango... I-I ... It...I can't get it to work!" She screamed pounding on the ground. "THEIR GONNA DIE SANGO!" She screamed scaredly as tears ran down her face. Pictures of everyone of her friends ran before her eyes.

"Inuyasha... No! No! NO!" She kept hitting the ground until Sango grabbed ahold of her wrist and forced her to look into her eyes. "Kagome-sama. Kagome listen to me!" Sango screamed causing Kagome to snap out of her self inflicted nightmare.

"If they were to all die, why is your future still here? Why is everything okay? Don't you understand?" The demon slayer pleaded with the miko. She had to make her understand somehow. "Bu- bu..." Sango shook her head. "No Kagome. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise." She held the _younger_ girl in her arms tightly letting her cry until she had no tears_ left_.

Could Sango be so sure everything was fixed? No. But she wouldn't, no couldn't let Kagome freak out and break even more. She cared to much about her to let that happen to her.

"Sango-chan." A quiet voice whispered grabbing the slayers attention.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" She replied.

"Don't leave me please." The miko clung to her friend with everything she had in her as she heard her family yelling down the well at them.

Sango just smiled resting her hand on the back of her friends head and layed her head on top of Kagomes. "I promise to never leave you Kagome-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review!<strong>_


	3. If only things could remain like this

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

><p>The two girls sat there on the grassy hill relaxing in the sunshine. The younger girl sighed as she noticed Sango watching her closely, "Why are you staring at me like that Sango-chan?" She finally voiced the question Sango had seen in her eyes just a moment before hand.<p>

Sango frowned slightly looking at her friend. As of latly she had been so protective of Kagome, always being there to watch over her, but in doing so her serect was getting harder to hide. Actually, both of them were becoming harder to hide. And to add onto that Sango had to adjust to the new life she had been threw into and stuck in. Kagome waited quietly for her friend to answer until she could stand it no more.

"Sango!" The sound of her name snapped Sango back to the present.

"Uh...Sorry Kagome-sama. It's just... Are you happy?" Sango looked away from her friend trying to hiding her embarrassment. "What are you talking about?" The miko questioned.

"Well... Are you happy? Living here? With me... And...And... No.._him_.." The slayer tryed her best to say it as careful as possible. Kagome had gotten better the past couple months, but she had also been quieter and more to herself. Sango would often catch her friend staring off into space looking just so sad she almost couldn't handle it.

"Yes, and no. I'm happy to be here. To be able to show you my world Sango. I've always wanted to do that for some reason..." Sango smiled at this, Kagome wanted to show her this world! Her world! Kagome wanted her around!

The slayer quickly shook herself mentally to listen to Kagome once again.

"And don't get me wrong I'm glad that your here... It's just... I miss everyone else... Shippo, he was like my very own child... And I miss Miroku, I'm sure you do too..." Kagome trailed off realizing that they had not even mentioned the monk once since the well stopped working offically trapping them on this side.

Sango quickly realized her friends thoughts, "Its okay Kagome-sama. Me and Miroku... It wasn't gonna work anyway... To many other woman, and then theres someone else that..." Sango shut her mouth before revealing more leaving the miko to wonder.

_'Someone else? Sango-chan Liked someone else? But who...'_ Images of everyone they had meet up with flashed threw her mind. _Inuyasha (Please no!),Kouga, shippo(doutful), Miroku(Not possible anymore...), _who? Could it have been someone from before Sango even met up with the pack?

For a moment Kagome was gonna let it slip, she was gonna ask. But she figured the older girl didn't need those questions asked. Hell, Kagome didn't even want to talk about the rest of the _pack_ or about any guys at that moment. It was still to fresh. The damn pain in her heart...

"Kagome... How much do you miss Inuyasha?" The question was quiet and mummbled. If the girl had not been listening to her friend closely like she was, whos face was looking at the ground blocked by her long brunette hair, she wouldn't have heard it at all.

The young miko pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs her bangs casting a shadow over her beautiful face hiding it from Sangos view as she looked up slowly to stare at the girl.

"He... I... I do miss him." Kagome admited. She did, not that it mattered one bit.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, I wish there was something I could do for you." Sango replied to the girl sitting next to her. Kagome smiled slightly looking into her friends eyes that where filled with so much worry, so much care, and something else... But Kagome couldn't exactly figure out what that something else was.

"Kagome!"

"Kaggommee!"

"Kagome!"

The two girls looked over at the three girls running towards them at full speed. Sango knew the girls by now. Kagomes friends from school. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Sango swore under her breath at the timing. She still had things she needed to ask Kagome.

But it seemed they would have to wait until later.

"Kagome, Are you still feeling well?" Yuka asked as the three of them sat next to them. Yuka sat a little too close to Kagome, for Sangos liking. This protective thing was maybe getting a little to bad it seems.

Kagome smiled trying to look as happy as possible without looking creeping. She prayed her face didn't seem to weird looking at the moment. "Yea, I feel a lot better. Thanks Yuka."

Eri and Yuka exchanged a look that told Kagome she probably had not been believed. However; they did let it pass, much to Kagomes suprise.

"So Sango, are you enjoying Japan so far?" Eri questioned smiling sweetly at her. Her eyes however, held more emotion in them. Mishit, fake innocents, and was that lust Sango saw? What was wrong with these girls?

"Yes. I like it a lot here." She replied to the girl moving away and to Kagomes side as Kagome leaned against her slightly making her heart skip a beat.

Sango listened as the girls moved back to talking to Kagome while she thought about everything that had been going on. She was trapped here with Kagome, hiding so many things it wasn't even funny anymore. Everyone thought that Sango had once lived here but moved to New york in the .U.S, and that now she was moving back. It was a good cover up for the most part.

Sango could speak good english, actually she could speak almost all languages. Over the years she had been alive, before she joined up with the pack, she had taught herself a number of them. She was a fast learner. She looked to her friend and frowned to herself. Kagome barely knew the real Sango. She didn't know what the slayer really was, how old she actually was, and she only knew Sango spoke japenese, and english. The slayer looked as the girls began to get ready to depart.

Sango couldn't help wondering how much Kagome would hate her if she had to ever find out the truth about her.

Kagome sighed as the sunset slowly and the girls stood saying goodbye. She watched the three girls that she had been best friends with once, walk away. It did sadden her to think that she'd never be as close to them as she once was. Their was to many untold things, their lives were to differen't now.

She didn't have them, she didn't have shippo, or Inuyasha... It made her feel alone. That was until Sango placed a hand on her shoulder as if she understood what Kagome was thinking. Sango... Sango was the only one Kagome had left to actually talk to, the only one to depend on. Sure she had her mom, grandpa, and her little brother. But she couldn't really tell them anything.

It would only cause more problems for them. "Kagome, I'm sorry." Sango whispered. Kagome turned and clung to Sango with everything she had burying her head in the part where her friends shoulder and neck meet breathing her scent that for some reason always seemed to calm her down. The smell of wildflowers, and honey. The demon slayers arms wrapped around the miko holding her close. They stayed this way for only mere moments.

"Sango, why are you sorry?" Kagome asked pulling away and staring her friend in the eyes.

The slayer sighed looking away. "Its my fualt we're stuck here... If I hadn't dragged you to the well-"

Kagome put a finger to Sango's lips to quiet her, as she stared at her friend upset. "Shut up Sango. You saved me! You did it cause you care. And don't you think your the reason for any of my pain! Your the only thing left thats good in my life Sango! So please. Don't. Don't say you regret anything."

Sango stared at her friend in amazment, aw, and shock. "Kagome..."

The young miko shook her head and smiled. "Lets go home Sango." She grabbed her hand as they started walking. Sango felt happy and complete for a moment in time. If only it would stay like this... If only things didn't always have to go wrong.

But things,

_Always. Went. Wrong._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review please!<strong>_


	4. Cover her ears, ground her feet!

_**Author: Gomenasai! Gomen!Gomen!Gomen! I haven't written in so long I know! I'm sorry! I'm lazy, plus with the new boyfriend and all... Its just a busy time lol. But hey! I wrote...I started writing again on my birthday...(Last friday). Lol And finished now. So again...GOMENASAI!**_

* * *

><p>A quiet sigh slipping from her lips as she sat on the shrines steps, staring at the moonless sky. Lost in her own thoughts once more, she smiled. How was Inuyasha doing on this moonless night? Was he alive? And if so... How was he holding up being human without her there?<p>

Her mind flashed back to the day she lost him. Lost them. Her heart still carried the pain, as if it were still new. Her mind kept running over everything, From Inuyashas rejection to Kikyos death, from fighting to running, from standing to falling.

One thing puzzled her in this. Inuyasha was running to her as she fell, Why was he there? Shouldn't he have still been fighting Naraku? Revenging _Kikyo's_ death? Unless... Had he won? Was Naraku _dead_? Fat chance at that. Hearing faint foot steps in the distance she turned her head putting on the best smile possible as she looked at her friend. The only one she had been able to keep with her.

"Kagome-sama...Are you coming to-" Sango's eyes flew to the sky as she frowned and looked worriedly at her friend. Over the past 5 months they'd been trapped on this side, whenever the time of the new moon came around Kagome rarly left the steps or the tree, Inuyasha at one time had been pinned to.

Kagome looked at her friend with a apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Sango-chan. Please tell my mother I'll be in to eat dinner soon enough." She smiled, hiding how broken she was inside trying to make Sango feel better about leaving her out here alone.

Sango hated leaving her alone. She felt it was rude, but Kagome needed to be by herself at these moments, on these nights. Sango understood that. So the demon slayer walked away feeling bitterness towards the man who caused her this pain. No not the man. The _men_. Naraku, and Inuyasha. Damn _them_!

The miko watched her friend, her companion, the last person for her to lean on, walk away dissapearing back into the house leaving her to herself, and her thoughts. She felt bad, sending her away. But she really just wanted to think. By _herself_.

Her mind kept wandering to Inuyasha, but Kagome forced herself to other things, like Sango and hers training. Sango had forced her into physical, and spirital training. Kagome was great, at spirital training. She had become stronger, and rarly ever missed her targets anymore. That was good, right?

She shook her head. The physical training...That was tiring as hell. She was stronger, but she still would probably lose in a fight up close. Big surpise! Not... She couldn't even beat Sango...

However, Sango was extremly strong. Like, weirdly strong. An over powering poisoniness smell reached Kagomes nose, "Uh?" Her heard turned slightly to the source. The well... It was coming from the part of the shrine that held that old, powerful well. She stood, fighting against every nerve to run inside the house to Sango.

She knew this masma. And she would not put her family, in danger if she could help it. They were to special to her for her to allow that. No. She wouldn't run like a little girl crying to her mommy. She wouldn't lose_ this_ family too.

Her feet pushed forward slowly forced by her, as she tryed to calm her trembling body the best she could. The miko would not give this person the added joy of seeing her tremble, he already had the joy of coming close to her time, her home. Her family. That was already to much. Way to much! No, This was not exceptable. How could he even be here?

_'Sango said for my time to exist that he had to be dead. Had she lied to me? No, Sango would never do that to me... But him being alive could mean that everyone else is... '_

Her train of thought was cut off by a voice she recognized instantly, as it called out her name. Pulling her towards the well even faster, making her body feel as if it were in a trans. _'Kagome...Kagome...Good girl, This way. Follow my voice...Kagome...Kagome...'_

The voice called out so soft, but so demanding. Dragging her even closer and closer to it. Before the miko even realized it she was falling into the well as the purple masma toke her in, and formed around the younger girl causing the dissapearance of her from sight of others, and making the sight of her world dissapear with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review please!<strong>_


	5. Lies, Lies, When will you realize?

_**Author: Sorry it took so long. But...ya. here ya go! (:**_

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes she stared at a darken sky under the tree in her yard. However, this place was not her yard, not her shrine. It was the Fedral era. She whipped her body around as she heard a twig snap coming face to face with a sliver haired hanyou. "Inu-...yasha?" The figure moved forward smiling, her eyes widen in hope. "Inuyasha!" Thats when she noticed, he was looking right through her.<p>

The miko reached out her hand to try and grab his. She missed holding his hand... "Inuyasha? Please answer me!"

He walked right through her, as if she were a ghost. All she could do was watch in horror as he walked to Kikyo and wrapped his arms around her. "Kikyo." He breathed.

Kagome left the tears running down her cheeks as she stomped her foot balled her hands up and and yelled loudly at him, "How could you! Inuyasha! Why? Wasn't I good enough for you? Inuyasha!"

Kagomes eyes shot open in fright. Her mind working through the dream a voice in her mind whispering, _'Just a dream, Just a dream...' _Then her mind made her eyes scan around. Only there was nothing. Just blackness. Until her eyes looked up to right in front of her. To the other figure floating in darkness as well.

_'Oh kami please let this be a dream!' _

"Did you enjoy the look at what your friends have been doing?" His deep husky voice reached her ears. Causing her to shiver. She _hated_ this voice.

She glared at him. Inuyasha wouldn't do that, would he? Of course he would... He wasn't hers. He wasn't ever hers. Inuyasha was always Kikyos. Atleast his heart was. Kagome had always known this fact. But then why, did it hurt so much?

"Kukuku, I'll take that as a no? Poor Kagome, did you honestly think he cared enough to wait for you?" His dark husky voice seemed to move across her skin giving her goose bumps, and causing her to shiver once more. "Inuyasha... Its his life. If he picked her...Than thats, that." She whispered looking down and hiding her face. The blood eye'd man grabbed her wrist gently, but tightly.

"I could bring you back. You could stop this. You could get him back, Kagome." Naraku wasted no time, in throwing his plan into motion.

She could go back? Back to 500 years ago? Back to Inuyasha? Back to Shippo? Wait... "Why would you do that for me Naraku?" She pulled her hand away. "What could you possible want, or get by sending me back? And if your alive, Shouldn't they all be...be..." She couldn't finish it.

Naraku snarled grabbing her by the shoulders, he had been waiting for her for to long. She wasn't gonna get away that easily. "No my dear." He whispered hugging her tightly. She struggled to get free of him. "Let go!"

"I've been waiting for you...For so long." He murmured into her ear. She shivered feeling like she was gonna puke. First Inuyasha and Kikyo...Now she don't even know if thats real. They could be ... Dare she even think it, dead. Now Naraku was holding her calling her 'dear'?

'_Wait. Dead. Kikyo.'_ a voice in the back of Kagomes mind whispered. _'Kikyo?' _Suddenly Kagome remembered, as pictures of Inuyasha rejecting her broke her heart, then pictures of Kikyo being stabbed through the chest, and turning into dirt as purple masma rotted her from inside broke her heart more. Kikyo didn't deserve to die like that. No one did. Not by being killed by Naraku. No. No. No!

Kagome's miko powers shined bright causing a shield to form around her skin from head to toe. Naraku yelped pulling back and dissapearing into darkness. She stayed, unmoving, as her eyes glazed over.

.

.

.

Kagome felt safe.

_'It is alright Kagome, let me take it from here. Do not worry.' _The voice in her mind whispered. Kagome didn't question it. She gave into the world of darkness once more, the last thing she saw, was the silver glow of her miko powers.

_'Silver?...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read and Reveiw please!<strong>_


	6. Story Telling

_**Author: Hey! Yes I was able to get another update. Hehe. However, this will be it for least two weeks. All next week is gonna be studing for finals, including weekends, and then the other week will be finals. Then Summer and I can write whenever I want! Hurray! Besides when I work...Whatever! Time for author to shut up Lol. Wait ! One more thing, I went back and fixed up words and stuff from other chapters. Didn't honestly add anything just fixed em' up. :)**_

_**Big thanks: Thank you so much for favoriting, reviewing, and reading! I'm really glad your enjoying it! (=**_

Kagome Higurashi opened her eyes just slightly, letting the bright light of the early morning shine through her eye lids. She sat up slowly yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes that had formed while she slept. Looking around she found the purple walls of her room.

Her room? Hmp, she hadn't remembered going to bed... Her mind tryed hard to remember. What had happened?

Blood red eyes crawled into her mind slowly. "Naraku!" She screamed falling out of bed and on top of a sleeping Sango she had not noticed there before.

Sango screamed moving fastly away from Kagome and getting into a fighting position without a secound thought, that is before she saw who it was. "Well hell Sango. I know I scared you and all, but do you gotta kill me for it?" Kagome teased her.

Sango rolled her eyes smiling before falling back on her butt. "If you ever do that again, I just might have to." She answered back light heartedly.

She quickly got serouis as memories of the night before replayed in her mind. Her voice filled with worry, "Kagome-sama, are you okay?"

This got the miko's attetion. Sango only ever said 'sama' anymore when something was important. She knew Kagome hated being treated 'formal' because she was a spiritual being, and there for to be highly respected. Being in her time only helped prove her point more. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm still in one piece as you can see. And since I'm in pj's and I didn't put myself in em' I'm guessing you saw more than enough to know that yourself." She stated pointing to her pjs then wagging a finger a Sango playfully, causing the would-be-slayer to blush and turn away.

"I found you at the bottom of the well Kagome... How can you be fine! What happened? And why did I smell Naraku?"

Kagome looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, _smelled_?

_'I understand smelling the masma, but actually smelling Naraku? What the fuck?'_ She desided against voicing the question, and instead just pushed it aside.

"Did he hurt you?" Sango broke her thought train once more with another question.

Kagome put her hands up in defense as if she could stop the questions that Sango was throwing at her physically. "Sango hold up a minute, okay? I'll tell you everything after I'm dressed and showered. Oh, and I really could use some food. "

Sango mentally facepalmed. Here she was throwing questions, at a poor girl who had probably been threw hell last night, a girl who she had found unconscious at the bottom of her families well. And she hadn't even gave the girl a chance to eat! "I'm sorry Kagome! Go shower I'll get dressed and make some food for you. Your mothers at work, oji-chan is at the doctors for a check up that your mother is picking him up from after work, and Souta is at a friends house since its saturday." Normally Sango wouldn't give Kagome all the information right off the bat.

But she knew Kagome. Kagome would say no that Sango needed to shower after her, and that she or her mother would make the food. Not the guest. Not that Sango was actaully thought of as a guest anymore... She was family.

"Sango?" The older girl popped out of her thoughts and stared at the young miko. "Oh, um yes?" She asked startedly. She had forgotten Kagome had not left the room yet...

Kagome pointed to the necklace around her neck, it had a _silver _chain and attached to the _silver_ chain was a medium size _black_ heart with an _orange_ Jewel taking up the middle. Sango's hand reached up holding the heart tightly with her hand. "Where did you get that?" Her friend questioned.

Sango shook her head. "It's a story for another day my friend." She waved Kagome off with her free hand, "Go shower. Okay?" Kagome nodded still clearly confused and courious.

Once showered, and dryed Kagome put on her light purple skirt with dark black floors and vines going around the bottom, and a black V tank top with straps the size of two of her fingers together maybe half of a thrid. Her normal black eyeliner above her top eyelid and under her bottom eyelid meeting at the end of her eye in place, along with her purple eye shadow that went from dark to light.

Oh and mascara. Can't forget that. Not that she really needed this makeup? Nor would she usally wear any on weekends. She just felt really good this morning, happier than she had been since the well had closed up. Why was that? Why did she feel more spiritually whole at this moment?

It made no since she should be scared after what had happened last night. Putting her raven black hair into a messy pony tail she slipped on black sandals and walked down stairs to where Sango stood making her food. Her belly growled.

"It smells amazing Sango." Kagome commented.

"Glad to hear, sit down its almost done." Sango smiled at her bestfriend, and sercet love. Not that she'd ever let Kagome know that... She'd flip out. She hadn't probably even considered Sango. Where as Sango had excepted how she felt, and how her demon felt, a long time ago.

Sango made Kagome a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast then walked it over and set it infront of her and sat at the chair across from her at the table. "So, care to explain?" She questioned watching her friend down the meal she had made her.

Kagome swallowed the rest of the eggs before looking up. "Okay, well Naraku is kinda... In the well. Atleast... He was? I guess." She stated calmly like it was the most natural thing in the world to have someone, that just so happens to want to kill you, in your damn well. YOUR DAMN WELL.

_'What the hell is wrong with her?' _Sango wondered.

"Kagome, Naraku was in the well? And wait...How?" She questioned. Kagome shrugged. "I was sitting on the steps...I smelled the masma...Naraku's masma. I was confused. I mean, how could he be alive? He should be dead right? Anyway, I walked to the well where the masma was coming from and as I walked there I heard his voice... It's like it dragged me in."

Sango rubbed her temples. "Why not walk to me first? Why not get me! Why go alone?"

"I'm sorry Sango-chan. I didn't want to lose anyone else! Exspecially you..." She gave her the puppy eyes. Sango rolled her eyes and looked away. "Go on." She stated a bit coldly.

She had every right to be mad. She didn't save Kagome from whatever she went through.

Kagome nodded sighing, "Anyway...I saw Inuyasha." She took a bite of toast. "You what?" Sangos head snapped up and stared at her. "Explain now. Were you in the fedral era?"

"No, I think it was a vision setup by Naraku, Kikyo was in it. And we both know shes dead. We saw that." Sango nodded. "We still need to clear up things about that day also. You have to tell me sometime Kagome."

She knew whatever the last moments Inuyasha and her shared together were painful. But she needed to know.

"Inuyasha walked through me...To Kikyo and embraced her. I got mad... To be expected right? Shows how much time I wasted...Sadly."

She held up her hand before Sango could say anything, "No let me finish. Naraku was in the well when I opened my eyes for_ real_. He wanted my help Sango. He wanted me to help him out of there. He wouldn't admit it through. He kept saying he could take me to the Fedral era again. But I wasn't about to risk leaving you or believing him. I really do think he's stuck to be honest. He was holding me calling me dear and making up lies that what he showed me was true."

She shook her head. "He called me dear. And then... I guess I realized flaws in his lies. Like Kikyo. And this voice in my mind...It snapped me out of my daze and called forth my miko powers. Naraku dissapeared, and I was alone...wait no not alone. There was a voice in my head. Said something about taking it from there? Then I blacked out. But before I did I swear the miko powers were silver. Not pink."

"One more thing. That moment you need to know about so badly? Inuyasha choose Kikyo. Then Inuyasha saw me fall down a well that I would never return from with _demons_, may I remind you, and just watched." The last part was said with nothing but sorrow, pain, and hate.

Sango stared at her in disbelief. She knew what Kagome had been going through was bad. But... Not _that_ bad. Wow...

_'Nice going Sango...'_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Sango, What if Naraku fell into the well with us in the group of demons? And for some unknown reason, was unable to get through, like we were?" Kagome suggested feeling bad about snapping at her. She didn't mean to sound _that _rude.

"Thats possible, however since we can't figure that out. Who's voice was in your head exactly?" Sango was thankful Kagome changed it back to him. But she wanted to know about the voice in her head, and the silver powers more. "I'm not sure, all I know is when I blacked out... I didn't even dream. Which you know is weird for me. And I woke up feeling more whole then I had in a long time. Since well Kikyo got part of my soul."

Sango stood up, "I couldn't get to you... I'm sorry Kagome! There were so many demons they came out of nowhere. I could tell they had something to do with Naraku but I had no idea what! So Kirara and me killed them trying to keep them away from your family, while trying to get to you... But when they finally dissapeared you were already fine sleeping at the bottom of the well...I'm so sorry I failed you!"

Kagome stared in shock at her friend who had tears in her eyes, before smiling warmly and standing up. As she walked over to her friend she wrapped her arm around the girls neck and hugged her tightly. Sango returned her hug without hesitation. "Thank you for protecting my family. You protected them, and you got to me. Thats all I care about." Kirara jumped onto Sangos head at that very moment and _'mewed!'_

This act caused both the girls to giggle. "Well! Then, how about we feed Kirara here, then go test out these _'silver' _powers of yours uh?" Sango smiled slightly giving Kagome a playful look. She still hated herself for not being able to protect her, but atleast right now, she could. And she could keep her happy while she was at it.

"Sounds wonderful!" And with that they set off to start their _hopefully_ almost kinda normal day.

_**Read&Reveiw!**_


	7. Coverups Unfold

**_Author: Hey! Finals are over! And I'm ofically settled into Summer! So heres the next chapter! And more on the way (:_**

**_Just wanna thank everyone again for reviewing! Or Favoriting! _**

* * *

><p>"I said hit it with an arrow, not kill it with one!" She shouted still shocked and hiding in a corner from the light. Yes miss strong demon slayer was hiding in a corner, out of fear. From the tiny woman standing infront of her staring at where a target had once been, but was now nothing, but a pile of ash.<p>

"I...Didn't mean to!" Kagome whipped around looking at Sango as she stomped her foot and gripped the bow in her hand harder. "I didn't think it would do that!" She shouted, a little embarrassed by Sangos over-reaction. Least it was an over-reaction in _her_ mind. Its not like her spiritual powers would hurt _humans_...She didn't think so at least.

"Kagome, . ." Sango said slowly standing, "Well...It was sliver thats for sure." She smiled slowly walking up to Kagome a little worried. From what she saw, Kagomes powers had grown WAY to much. Kagomes hand moved to the jewel around her neck. "Do you think its...The jewel?"

Sangos eyes shifted to the purple gem that hung around the mikos neck. "The jewel is not pure. It was not ment to be pure. It increases power for demons yes, but you are a miko, and its protecter at that. I do not believe it to be the gem causing this. But I do have a theory."

Kagome placed another arrow in the bow and aimed at a new target she had setup while Sango talked. "Really?" Holding back her power as much as she could she released the arrow, spliting the target in half. Sango flinched, and wrapped a hand around her heart shaped necklace before gulping and getting on with her theory.

"I believe when Kikyo died, the part of your soul in her was lost. You had to take off close to the time Kikyo was killed. And you went threw the well before the soul came back to you. I believe the soul. or atleast part of it was trying to find you and trapped in the well. When you were dragged in by Naraku, perhaps that is when it took the chance to come back to you? And maybe the voice you heard was actually Kikyo's."

Kagome pondered this for a moment before sitting on a beanbag in the room. "Maybe well...The first part could be right? But, I swear Sango it wasn't Kikyo." Kagome said sounding a bit spaced out at that very moment.

Sango sighed. She really wantd to know who had gotten into Kagomes head, but more than anything she wanted to know if the voice was ment to cause harm, or help. Kagome stood stretching and looking around the shed they had made into their work out and Kagomes spiritual training room. It was across the yard from the old well place.

Sango looked at her smiling, "Lets ge-"

"HEEELPPPP ME!"

Sango and Kagome were up on their feet and rushing out to the sacred tree, where they heard the woman scream.

"THE JEWEL! GIVE IT TO ME!" A large man with glowing red eyes, and black as night wings, stood there holding a woman by the shoulders shaking her. She had a fake Jewel in her hand. Stupid demon.

The arrow shot threw his arms causing them to fall to the ground, he whipped around snarling at the girl with raven black hair as Sango's sword cut him in half. Kagome ran to the woman and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Let go of me!" The woman pushed Kagomes hands away and stummbled back. "What was that? Who are you! What are you? Freaks!" Then the woman looked horrifed once more screaming as the color vanished from her face. Sango and Kagome turned to see the beast, once again whole. And angry. Very. Very. Angry.

Sango jumped forward aiming to land a punch to his face, but was easily blocked and threw into the God tree. Kagome glared at the beast as she set up another arrow. "How dare you hurt Sango!"

She readied herself, the beast snarled dodging the arrow as she released it through the air. His hand enclosing around her throat.

Sango stood wipping off the dirt as she looked up seeing her friend gasping for air desperatly. Kagome clawed at his hand, and fingers in panic trying to get it to release her. Her vision blurred as little tiny black dots danced around. "You, you have the real jewel! Give to me!" Its voice was deep, raspy, and angry sounding. Kagomes eyes started scanning for no one, but Sango as she tryed gettng around the black dots that were slowly becoming bigger.

Sango was moving in such a fast motion her body, shape, and figure was nothing, but a pink and black blur. Next thing the miko realized the beast's arm, that held her captive, had fallen to the ground. _'I'm free!' _was all her mind could register before she fell onto her butt gasping for air.

The black dots still danced slightly around her vision, but she could make out the form of Sango, however she was moving at fast speeds, and ripping the monster to pieces. Kagome readied an arrow, she knew if she didn't kill it Sango would have to keep ripping it apart forever. _'It's now or never Kagome, Kill it. Or I will!' _Kagome gasped. It was the same voice. That voice from the last time she had been in that magical well, she loved so much.

With that last of her strength she waited for the blur that was Sango to move out of harms way, not asking any questions, she shot the arrow watching the beast take a hit to the left eye and threw the skull. It turned to dust. Kagome had killed it. The last thing Kagome saw when she looked up, was Sangos red eyes staring at her in fear. _'Red?' _

With that thought Kagome let herself slip into the welcome unconiousness once more, that had been waiting for her.

Sango jumped running to Kagomes sleeping form. Her arms moved ready to pick her up, but instead got suprised with the body slapping her hands away and sitting up. "Well, Well. Look at this!"

Sango gasped as the miko's body sat up on her knees reaching her hands behind Sangos neck and un-doing her neckless letting it fall to the ground.

She smiled devilish as she watched Sango's body glow orange and black panther ears apeared on her head aong with a long, round, and silky black panther tail appeared on her body at the end of her spine. Her nails became sharper along with her teeth. Kagomes eyes, meet Sangos redish green. "I knew it." Sango stared at her in shock.

That was _not _Kagomes voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read&amp;Review!<strong>_


	8. Busted? Or not?

**Author:**_** Hope you guys are enjoying this. And because I love reading reviews, I won't update again without atleast 1-2 reviews. Thats not that hard is it? Even if you already reviewed, your new review will count.**_

_***~!thank_You!~***_

* * *

><p>She sat there staring at the girl before her. The one with her arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding her hand. Sango had wanted this for so long. She had wanted Kagome to know what she was. To hold her like this.<p>

There was one problem. This person, wasn't Kagome. "Whats going on? Who are you!" She screamed at the look-a-like body of her secret love. Kagomes body shook slightly. Sango realized she was laughing. "I'm Kagome." Was the reply.

"You are not!" Sango pulled away and growled crouching down, "Who are you! What did you do to Kagome? I'll kill you!" Sangos eyes started bleeding into a blood red. Kagomes body stood. Smiling as she stared at Sango. The woman it wanted. "I am not lying to you Sango. I would never do that." The voice sounded so sweet. So caring.

"I am Kagome, just another part of her." A smirk appeared on her lips.

"Excuse me?" Sango stared at the thing in disbelief.

"My name is Tammy through."

"So your another person, inside of Kagome?" Sango questioned still ready to attack at any moment.

"No, well I guess you could say that. I am what was created by Kagome's mind. Kagome has seen some very hard things Sango. And been put through harder." Tammy's voice was full of pain and hatered. "She didn't ask for anything she was put through." Her fist clenched. So did Sango's heart. "She trys for everyone. To help everyone. And she gets nothing but pain in return."

Sango's eyes softened and she relaxed taking a step closer to the girl. She didn't like seeing Kagome sad. Or upset. Even if it wasn't actually Kagome... Well, not completely anyway.

"I don't fully understand, Tammy." Sango voice was a confused whisper.

"How could you? Honestly how do you think you could? Your the reason I'm here. I won't let Kagome get hurt anymore. Kagomes a bit clueless, but Sango..."

Tammy walked to her slowly wrapping her arms around Sango's neck, she closed her eyes turning her head slightly as she pulled Sangos lips to hers. Sango's eyes grew wide before she gave in kissing back and slowly wrapping her arms around Tammy's waist. This wasn't right. Sango knew that. She wanted to kiss Kagome, but not like this.

She wanted to kiss the real Kagome. Not some wacked out version of herself. Tammy gently pulled away placing a hand on Sangos cheek. "I know you love her. I've known from the start who she was ment to be with. She knows too, deep down. She just don't realize it yet. And until then, until she finds safety, comfort, and a voice of reason that she'll listen to, I'm here. To stay."

Sango's mind cleared up, "So your saying until she realizes she loves me, your going to be protecting her... From ... everything?" She questioned.

Tammy nodded, "Anything I can save her from, I was created to hold all her pain."

Sango's heart sank. Kagome's pain? Everything Kagome's been through...

"I understand, mostly I think." Sango answered. "She won't remember this Sango." Tammy mummbled into her ear before nibbling on it causing Sango to shiver slightly.

"She won't...Remember any of this?"

Tammy shook her head.

Sango let out a breath Kagome didn't know yet. Sango could still do this the right way. Tammy bent down picking up the necklace and smiled. "Don't think I'm gonna make this easy for you. You do have to tell her sometime Sango. The longer you wait..." Sango moved her hair so Tammy could put the necklace on her. "The worse the out come will be."

Sango gasped, in only a moment it seemed her tail and ears vanished letting her eyes go back to their normal green. However in that moment, Tammy also fainted into her arms. "Tammy! Wait! Whats going on? What did you mean?"

Sango sighed picking up the limp body better as Kagomes mother, and brother ran out, "Sango? What happened?" Her mother asked worriedly and angrily looking from Kagome to the guest she had just helped what seemed like moments ago, both of which passed out. "Sango! Answer me this minute!" She snapped.

Sango sighed turning to her, "Fine, but first can we please get these two inside?"

She watched as the mother's face softened slightly, "Of course."

* * *

><p>The miko awoke a little more soar than normal as images flashed through her mind reminding her of what had happened before hand. She gasped and her eyes fluttered open. She was so sick of fainting latly.<p>

"Kagome? Relax. Your okay." Sango put her hands on Kagomes shoulders holding her down, "Don't move to fast you may make yourself dizzy." Her voice filled with worry and concern.

"I'm fine Sango." She said softly trying to reasure the slayer as she gently pushed her hands away and sat up slowly, "Are you okay? What about the other girl?"

Sango rubbed her head as she pointed to the couch next to the one Kagome was on. "Oh god. Sango what are we gonna do? We can't tell her the truth!"

Sango already knew this would happen, Kagome would freak out. However from what Sango had seen of the humans in this time, she didn't. "Let me handle it. Okay Kagome?" She wrapped her arms around her friend, holding her close. Thats when she flashed back to the moment they kissed.

She blushed a dark red releasing the miko, much to her confusen, and playing with the end of her hair looking at the ground with big eyes. "Kagome, do you...uh remember anything after you fainted?"

Kagome looked at her even more confused. How would she remember anything? She was out cold! "No, but before I passed out I heard that voice again." She said simply, as if it were normal. Sango's blush stopped as the angry set in. So it was true. Kagome had a spilt personality.

Kagome had seen her secret caught her in the act, only she didn't remember. The worse of it all being Kagome finally kissed Sango, and she didn't even know it. Wonderful. This made Sango feel horrible. She kissed Kagome! What if Kagome was unwilling? Just cause Tammy was willing to kiss her didn't mean Kagome was. Did this mean she cheated on Kagome? Even if they weren't together yet... "UGH!" Sango yelled standing up and stomping her foot in annoyance.

"What the hell, Sango?" Kagome hissed. "Quiet! You'll wake the girl up!" She whispered a bit annoyed. Why was Sango acting so weird?

Sango looked back at her apoligically. Kagome sighed standing up and wrapping her arms around Sango's neck hugging her tightly, she didn't mean to upset Sango.

Sango stiffened before she hugged the girl back.

"Uhh, where am I?" A female voice called from the other couch.

The girls turned seeing the girl with short black hair with purple highlights, and light blue eyes sit up and stare at them. "Its you! So it wasn't a dream!" She stood angry and pointing at them, "What the fuck are you?" She demanded to know.

Sango grabbed Kagomes wrist and pulled her behind her causing her to gasp. "Sango, what are you-"

"Listen, calm down please. Let us explain what happened." Sango said holding out a hand trying to show she wouldn't hurt the girl.

Kagome stayed quiet watching as the woman nodded at Sango. "My name is Sango Hachidori, this-" She held up her hand gesturing to Kagome, "Is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome smiled slightly, she had no idea what Sango's last name was, nor did she know how pretty it sounded. _'I wish I had that last name.'_

"I don't care who you weirdo's are. I just wanna know what you are." The girl shot back rudely.

"What do you mean what we are?" Sango questioned.

"I saw you! Fighting that beast, that... What was that thing?" The female's face was turning red.

"Calm down. Your gonna make yourself pass out again. I have no idea what your talking about. All we know is we were walking out of our training center and you walked out with a Jewel, I'm guessing you bought it from Kagome's Oji-Chan, and then you looked at us we waved suddenly the man who was doing work on the roof dropped a tool, and when it landed on your head you passed out."

"A man?"

"Yes."

"Dropped a tool?"

"Yes."

"On my head!"

"Mhm..."

"Well then I'm sueing!" She screamed out. Suddenly Sango began to panic. Kagomes powers danced around her hand lightly as she felt Sangos emotions stir. She knew Sango didn't think about this. Sueing? Sango didn't even know what it ment, but Kagome could tell she knew it wasn't good.

"Excuse me, But who would you be sueing?" Kagome questioned stepping out from behind Sango.

The girl's eyes suddenly went from Sango to Kagome. Causing Sango to stiffen. She didn't like any threat being aimed toward the miko.

"Well I could-" Suddenly she recognized Kagome's name.

"Wait a minute. Kagome? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! How rude of me!" She darted forward hugging her.

"I haven't seen you since I was little!" She stated smiling hugging her. Sango held back the jealous feeling settling inside of her.

"Um, I'm sorry what?" Kagome stared at the girl confused out of her mind, did she know this girl?

"Its me! Maya. Eri's little sister!" The girl shouted.

"Oh, how could I have not recognized you?" Kagome threw her arms around the girl hugging her.

"How old are you now?" Kagome asked.

"I'm 16! Which means your 17 by now, and Sango's? I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself right to you! My names Maya, I'm Eri's little sister. Are you Kagome's friend?"

Sango smiled at the young girl, she seemed so much happier now. "Yes I am, and I'm 18. I'm an year older than Kagome."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated being younger, and feeling so old.

"I don't remember seeing you when I came to vist last year." She looked curiously at Sango.

"I actually just came back. I was born here as you can tell, me and Kagome were great friends until I had to move to the US, when I was young." Sango smiled answering her statement like the question it really was.

"Where do you live?" She questioned.

"Here. My mother died when I was young, my father died a couple years ago... So Kagome's family took me in." Sango's green eyes showed years of saddness. As if she had seen more death than need. As Maya turned to look into Kagomes baby blue eyes she saw the samething mirrored. It was obvious to her they had been through to much at their ages.

But she _wasn't_ going to ask. She_ knew_ better.

Kagome shook herself and smiled, "So, What brings you to my home anyway?"

Maya smiled. Same old Kagome. "I was here to buy a charm for good luck! I'm moving back to Japan!" She said proudly. "Oh really? Thats great!" Kagome smiled at her.

"Yeah. Eri's not to happy about it." Maya frowned a bit.

Kagome put a hand on her shoulder, "She'll come around. Don't worry about it."

Sango looked at the both of them, "I agree. Older sibbling's always love their younger sibbling's. We're really not given a choice." Sango smiled sadly at the little girl.

"You have a younger sibbling?" Maya asked.

"Yes. A brother. We ... don't see each other anymore. And last time I saw him we were not on very good terms. I do not believe he-"

She stopped. Kagome picked up right away knowing what Sango was thinking. Her brother was probably _dead_. _Gone_. How could he not be? Kagome had every piece of the jewel, besides one, hanging around her neck.

"Alright, Well I gotta go." Maya smiled and hugged them figuring this story of her brother was one for another day. One when she wasn't sadden to talk about him.

"Good-bye!" Kagome and Sango echoed each other. Smiling about it after.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into the kitchen, "Come on Sango, I'll make Ramen for lunch."

Food sounded really good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ&amp;REVIEW!<em>**


	9. Close your eyes smile and lie

**_Author: Thanks for the reviews! :3_**

**_As promised here is the update! Sorry if my updates take long. I lose track of time, but I have been trying hard to type as much as possible everyday. Which turns out to be a little at a time._**

**_Sango: In short, shes lazy._**

**_Author: I am not! Don't make me kill you off missy!_**

**_Sango: ... You wouldn't dare!_**

**_Author: Wouldn't I?_**

**_Sango: Well..uh... Okay! Enjoy the update everyone! Heh..heh..._**

* * *

><p>It had been a week, since Sango had spoken with 'Tammy'. And Kagome had only been acting weirder towards Sango. She be happy and talking one moment, skipping around. Then the next she would freeze looking scared, curious, or worriedly at Sango. However, whenever Sango asked Kagome what was wrong, Kagome brushed her off saying, " I'm just a bit tired." Kagome was a horrible liar.<p>

"Sango? Hello! Earth to Sango!" The miko yelled waving a hand infront of her friends face causing Sango to snap out of her thoughts and back to the present time once more. "Oh sorry Kagome, did you say something?"

Kagome sighed facepalming as she shook her head. "I asked what you wanted to order." Kagome stated her question back to her spacey friend. Sango picked up the cafe's menu. "Um... chocolate chip milkshake?" She replyed, making it sound like more of a question than an order. Kagome sighed, "Okay."

Then waved down the waiter giving him their order. The demon slayer's eyes glued themselfs to the miko's slightly still bruised neck from the black winged demon. She growled slightly and reached over fixing Kagomes scarf she was wearing to hide them, causing Kagome to blush and gasp slightly. The waiter gave her an odd look before walking away to get their orders.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you wanted everyone seeing your neck, even through its almost completely healed by now." She looked at her friend apologically. "Yeah... um thanks Sango."

The slayer smiled reaching over to fix it the rest of the way, "Here."

_'Don't let her touch you!'_

Kagome jumped slapping Sango's hand away the sound echoing through the cafe. Kagome blushed ashmed of herself, "Oh my god Sango, I'm so sorry!" She whispered so no one else heard, "I didn't mean to do that I swe-"

Sango stood. And walked out of the cafe. All eyes went on Kagome as she quietly stood and snuck out, not even the waiter with their drinks dared to go after them. No one liked Teenage drama.

"Sango?" Kagome asked walking slowly up to her from behind, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to you just... Suprised me is all." She put her hand on the older girls shoulder watching her with sad eyes. She honestly didn't mean to embarrasse or hurt Sango. She was just reacting to the voice...

Which she hadn't ment to listen to either. Wonderful. Suddenly Kagome felt Sango start to shake, "Your lying." She mummbled to soft for Kagome to make out.

"What Sango?" She questioned.

"Your _lying_!" She shouted spinning and putting her face up to Kagomes, "I know your lying. I'm your best friend! Atleast I'm supose to be! But all you keep doing is lying to _me_! To me of all _people_!" With that Sango pulled away knocking Kagomes hand off her shoulder as she walked away, leaving a teary eye'd Kagome behind.

Kagome wished Sango just hadn't replyed. Kagome felt awful. She wanted to die right then and there. She had been lying to Sango, a lot. Sango had every right to be mad at that fact.

Kagome knew this. Didn't mean she liked it. She looked down. She had hurt Sango by hiding the fact that the voice had become more talktive. It had been more demanding, and warned her of danger more. And of Sango more.

Kagome turned walking down the street the other way Sango had gone. Kagome just wanted to go home. Sighing the voice rang through her head, _'God tree. Hmm, do you still miss him?' _

"No I miss them." She replyed out loud to the voice inside her head. The people passing her by watched her as if she were crazy. "Kagome? Are you okay?" A male voice asked coming to a stop infront of her. She didn't even realize he was there until she ran into the little fool and bounced off of him. She looked up, "Hojo? Hey."

She put on her best smile and waved to him. "Hey Kagome, whats wrong? Are you sick again?" He asked worried for the girl infront of him. He'd admit it. He liked Kagome. He liked her a_ lot_. Kagome sighed, she didn't wanna talk to anyone. Not this guy exspecially. She knew how he felt, "I'm fine Hojo. I'm just tired." She just didn't care. She didn't like him like that. However she really didn't wanna hurt him either.

"Oh well then shouldn't you be at home?" He looped his arm through hers, "Come on I'll walk you."

Kagome flinched. "Don't touch me!" She pulled away and screamed slightly grabbing her head. _'Let me out! Your falling apart! Let me out!'_

"NOO!" She screamed before she froze and didn't move. Hojo paniced and slowly walked up to her putting his hands on her shoulders, "Kagome? Are you okay?" He murmured as everyone around them watched.

Kagomes eyes went to his, only he suddenly realized something in those beautiful blue eyes were differnt. "What? Who? Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I'm fine." She replyed standing up and backing away, "Listen through, I have to do some shopping so I don't got time for this little game today. Bye!" With that she turned and raced away.

"But I thought she was tired?" Hojo asked standing there confused as he watch her dissapear.

* * *

><p>"How Annoying was he?" She mummbled to herself quietly as she walked into a store looking around for clothes she could buy. She didn't much care for the blue sundress with lillies on it that Kagome had dressed in today.<p>

"Excuse me, May I help you find something?" A small woman with long brunette hair in a red dress that reached her thighs and a white apron tied around the bottom asked her. Tammy's eyes traveled up to the name tag that read 'Becca' on it then to the womans brown eyes hidden behind her glasses.

"No I'm just looking, but thank you anyway Becca." She smiled at the woman as she pulled out a small black tanktop out, and tan baggy pants. "Wait, actually I'll buy these. Mind if I change into them after buying?" She asked kindly giving the girl flirty eyes.

"N-no not at all!" Becca blushed taking the clothes from her gently and ringing them up, "That will be 500 yen."

Tammy wanted to scream, _'She better have brought enough or I swear...' _Suddenly Tammy smiled pulling out 500 yen from Kagomes bag. "Here you go." She handed it the the casher and turned heading to the dressing room changing into more comfy clothes as she called them.

She walked out of the store putting the blue dress into her bag. "Thanks Beccy bye bye now." She waved walking out.

"Come again!"

* * *

><p>She sat on a bench smiling happily in the middle of the forest. "This is relaxing, and boring." She sighed when she witnessed a male walking by her that smiled at her weirdly. She almost control of the body and mind of Kagome.<p>

The man looked exactly like Inuyasha, besides the fact that he had short hair that was spiked a little, same white silk looking hair other than that, the only let down was the brown eyes. The man smirked walking over.

"Hey pretty lady." His voice was rough, and deep sounding. "Hello, do I know you?" Tammy questioned standing up keeping eye contact the entire time she looked at the strange yet familar man.

"I don't believe so, but I would love to get to know you." His smile made her shiver as he pulled her close. Tammy could feel Kagome beating for control, she didn't like this. Even if this man was so close to looking like Inuyasha... Even his body structure. Wonderful...

"My name is Erick, whats yours beautiful?" He questioned smiling down at the woman in his arms.

"My name is Tammy." She didn't care to give this stranger her name. Not when he looked so much like Inuyasha. And the fact that she didn't much give a damn how much trouble she caused for others helped too.

"Hmm, I didnt picture you for a Tammy." He smirked cocky like at her. She shrugged, "Its the name I was born with, what can I say?" What a joke. In a way she was born, Kagomes pain from what shes seen, and from the hurt Inuyasha and Kikyo put her through created her, along with the pain she caused her family when she use to have to leave for months on months end.

Tammy pulled away and sighed, "Nice meeting you. However Erick, I have to go do something."

"Aw, come on don't be like that." He gave her the puppy eyes taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around her waist again.

_'Kagome wouldn't want some guy all over her... Even if he-'_

That thought was cut short as he kissed her. She froze, and Kagome suddenly awakened pulling away and screaming as she slapped him across the face. "Who the fuck are you! And why were you kissing me? How dare you!" She yelled at him angrily.

How had she gotten into the woods? How had this happened? All she knew is she felt_ trapped_. _Inside_ of _herself_. And she _didn't_ like it.

"Your crazy you bitch!" He snapped, "I thought from the way you were acting you wanted me to kiss you!"

Kagome stared at the man in shock finally actually seeing him. He looked like Inuyasha. And he had kissed her. Something tingled deep inside her. She shivered pushing that feeling away. "The way I was acting?" She mumbled.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good..." He held out his hand as if he were gonna try to comfort her then quickly decided against it letting his arm drop back to his side. "I'll walk you home... If you want Tammy."

_'Tammy?'_

Kagome wanted to brust into tears, she bit her toung. "N-no I can get home just fine by myself." She turned and started walking off. The man sighed watching her closely. He couldn't just let her walk home alone upset like that. Plus he had a weird feeling about her. Why? He didn't know. But he was gonna find out.

He slowly followed behind, without her knowing, out of the forest and down streets to a shrine. He couldn't believe he was able to follow her this long without her knowing.

Was she that deep in thought? He watched her walking up the steps. He flinched as a woman with long brunette hair and green eyes hopped out of a tree by the steps staring at him, "Who are you, and why are you following Kagome?" Sango questioned him rudely as she glared.

"Kagome? I thought her name was Tammy? And I only followed to make sure she was okay, I found her in the middle of the forest acting really weird." He stood tall trying to sound as cool and collected as possible. This chick was hot as hell, and scary as it too.

Sango sighed and looked up the steps the miko had walked up. "Then I guess I should thank you. However..."

Sango kicked him sending him flying back and landing on his back on the side walk. "What the hell was that for!" He screamed sitting up slowly suprised shitless that she was able to harm him let alone send him flying.

"Her sen- perfume smell is all over you. Now I could tell you weren't lying to me, but I think you left some details out. Lets not do that next time. Got it? Actually forget about that, lets just not have a next time at_ all_. Understand?" She stood over him threateningly.

"Y-yes you crazy bitch!" He yelled standing up and taking off. Sango sighed. She wasn't stupid. She knew who the man looked like, sounded like. It just proved her thoughts more. She looked back up to the shrine, "Your _never_ gonna get over _him_ are you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read&amp;Review!<em>**


	10. Close your eyes see inside

**_Author: Okay this chapter is VERY SHORT. There will be a longer one next time. I'm going from_ doctors apointments, to relaxing trying to get better,to the couple funerals i've had to go to(Been to three this summer already! Whats going on?!), to writing whenever I get the chance in the middle. However since the doctor appointments are finished and I have more time, we are all good. (:**

* * *

><p>Her hand traced over the edge of the old magical well. This is where her legs had taken her. Damnit. Even after all this time, she still missed the other side. She still missed <em>them<em>. She missed Shippo, she missed Miroku, Koga, hell she even missed Jaken and Sesshomaru. Who'da thunk?

Inuyasha ran through her mind. _'I wonder if he'd have to go with me now. Now that shes gone. He would still always look at me as a secound Kikyo, wouldn't he?' _

_'ITS NOT... Its not like that.'_

_'Woo-Woo-Woo! Hold the phone!'_

She sighed and smiled slightly. Inuyasha was an idiot, and childish, but at times. So was she. Her mind then wondered to the stranger back in the woods.

_'He looked so much like him...And it hurt to look at him. But... when he kissed me... I felt nothing. Shouldn't my heart had skipped a beat? Shouldn't I have kissed bac hadn't even realized it wasn't really him yet? Instead... I got pissed and upset...And came here. Why? Maybe its cause its not the real Inuyasha?'_

_'Or maybe your moving on.' _Tammy's voice whispered in her head.

Kagome froze a look of horror playing across her face. "Who are you? Are you... Tammy?"

_'...What will you do if I say yes?' _

"I... I'm gonna take that as a yes... Tammy who are you? Why are you in my head!" She held back her tears. She wouldn't cry. Not now. She sat down leaning against the old well with her legs pulled to her chest and her arm wrapped around them. Her eyes scanned the outfit she was wearing now. She sighed.

_'You already know who I am.'_

"What is that supose to mean! Ugh!" She stomped her feet. "Stop playing games! What do you want damnit! And why are you so worried about me being around Sango! Are you the reason I'm blacking out?"

'...'

"Answer me damnit!" She shouted into the darkness of the old shed. Her eyes closed tight. As everything faded ... the blackness got thicker and thicker..."No... you will not control me!"

_'Fine.'_

A bright light in the never ending darkness a female appeared before her. She stared in shock at the woman. "Kikyo?"

_'No.'_

"Tammy! How... What?" She stuttered her head pounding in pain. The woman was an exact copy of Kagome. Only she seemed to act different...

Tammy smirked. _'I told you, you knew me.'_

"Your..me... But.. No! Whats going on? Tammy explain!" Kagome shouted, she wanted to throw a fit. However she couldn't move. At all. Like all she could do was talk and see. Her mind was to busy trying to figure Tammy out, to figure out with that was happening.

_'I'm _you_, the one that can handle the pain. The one _you_ created by pushing all _your _pain down, all those horrible scenes... All the heartbreak.'_

"Pain, heartbreak? But I've...not had anyone or thing cause me pain since I've been back." She was confused out of her mind.

_'Since you been back, you've felt the pain of loss.' _

Images of Miroku the perverted monk rubbing girls behinds, Shippo eating a sucker she'd brought him from home, Keade showing her herbs she could use to heal, Kouga holding her hands and hitting on her, Ayame getting mad and throwing a fit, Rin smiling and giggling running after her lord, Kikyo... and Inuyasha. For some reason... Her heart didn't hurt as much with the thought of him and kikyo entered her mind.

Sango apeared. "I still have her!" She began to panic, "Don't I? I- I can't lose her! I need her!"

Kagome screamed out Sangos name, Tammy started dissapearing, and Sango started running as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ&amp;REVIEW...or not..since it was such a short chapter. I really do feel bad about that.<em>**


	11. Close your eyes open your heart

_**Author: Hey guys! Like promised this one is bigger (: I wanna thank you all for your support with this story! And for the reviews and everything! It means the world to me.**_

_**Sapphosensei: Hmmm I wouldn't call this the complete climax, but it is part of it. And This story still has plently of twist and turns left! ^^ **_

_**Manticore-gurl071134: Thank you very much for understanding! And To answer...hmmm. Kagome maybe seeing both. Or maybe neither? ;) Guess you just gotta read to find out uh? Hehe. *hides before anything can be thrown* **_

* * *

><p>Sango rushed to her, she had heard Kagome's <em>bloody<em> _murder_ scream. It sent her instincts into over drive and her legs moved on their own, as did her mind. Yes her and Kagome had fought and Sango was mad at her. But it didn't mean she'd leave her or ingor her when she needed her.

Sango would_ always_, always come for _her_.

Rushing up the steps _one_ by _one_ she hated that she couldn't run full speed in this form. Suddenly she froze as she got to the top. The shrine that held the old well glowed silver causing the entire thing to sparkle brightly. Her eyes darted away from the pain before darting back. _'Mate. Pain.' _Her mind registered.

Sango new this power... She hissed slightly backing up. Kagome was losing control.

She could sense that much. Why? She didn't know. But she had to find out.

She wouldn't let Kagome go that easy, even if it ment she had to die to save her.

As long as Kagome lived, she'd die _happy_.

* * *

><p>Kagome knew she was screaming. But she couldn't hear it. <em>'Shut up! Stop it! She'll hear you!'<em>

"Who will?" Kagome snapped angrily, "Leave me alone!" Tears escaped her eyes. "I want Sango!"

Tammy stummbled backwards in the darkness getting even more blurry. "Thats right go! I can ... I can handle my pain!"

_'Not alone you can't.' _

"I-I'm n-not alone!" Kagome yelled as she felt her powers brushing against her skin and increasing in strength.

_'Well who do you think you have!'_

Suddenly the shrine door snapped and broke off. Kagomes eyes snapped open as she looked over at Sango.

"Sango..." Kagomes tears flowed once more. Of relief, but the fear still caused her to shake, her powers still exploding from her body.

Sango flinched and stepped forward slowly walking to Kagome and getting on her knees. "K-Kagome...Calm...The powers... You gotta control them!" She screeched the last part shaking and Kagome watched parts of Sango burn.

She closed her eyes and quickly focused collecting all her powers inside of her small form once more. Sango sighed in relief. However she wondered why she wasn't dead. That power _should_ have killed her... Unless it was focused on _someone_ else...

"S-Sango!" Kagome jumped forward wrapping her arms around Sango's neck causing Sango's eyes to widen in suprise as she smiled gently and held her caringly stroking her hair, "Its okay Kagome. I'm here. I won't be leaving you. I'm here."

Kagome looked up into Sango's eyes and blushed slightly. _'Why... is my heart racing like this... I'm not scared anymore...Am I?'_

"Kagome? Can you tell me what happened?" Sango asked quietly her hand resting on Kagomes cheek. "N-Not here." Kagome whispered back slowly.

"Alright lets go inside." The demon slayer help the miko up as the neko demon raced out the house and to the girls mewing. Kagomes mother followed behind, "Oh my! Whats going on? Are you girls okay?"

"Yes mama. Just... Little tough training." Kagome smiled lightly. "Sango your...Your arm its burnt! What happened?" Kagomes mother wasn't born yesterday.

"Kagomes powers...Kinda got out of hand, but it wasn't as bad as it could of been." Sango smiled at her.

Kagome frowned looking down ashamed.

Sango nuzzled her head. And Kagomes mom stared at them both. Before a gentle smile touched her lips. "Alright girls. Get your selfs fixed up."

Kagome looked at Sango questioningly. _'Why did it burn her?' _

Sango looked back at her. _'How come your powers hadn't killed me?'_

Suddenly a dark rough laugh came from the well. Sango stiffened and Kagome jumped wrapping her arms tightly around Sango breathing heavly. "S-Sango! What wa-"

"I don't know Kagome..."

"I just don't know..."

Kagome stared in horror at the well.

* * *

><p>Both girls stumbled up stairs helping each other the entire way to the bathroom. Kagome got out the first adkit and used burn cream on Sango's already healing burns, before wrapping them.<p>

"With the way your healing we should take the wrapping off in the morning..." Kagome mummbled. Sango smiled guilty like at her.

Sango helped undress Kagome forcing her to shower and clean herself as she went and grabbed her a white tank top and her light pink pj pants to wear with her purple fuzzy slippers. Kagome stepped out drying and getting into her clothes allowing Sango to brush her hair as she brushed her teeth.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom Sango followed as they walked down the hall to Kagomes room and shut the door behind them. Sango sat on the bed. Kagome slowly turned around from locking the door, and stared at her.

"So what happened Kagome?" Kagome just stared at her.

"Tammy." Was all she said. Sango raised an eyebrow as if she had no idea who it was. "Tammy? Wh-"

Kagome looked at the ground, "Me. Shes me. In a way..."

"What?" Sango put on her best confused face. She almost felt like she was making fun of Kagome by doing this.

"Tammy...Was created by my pain, and my heartache..." Kagome stated not looking up. "She...was created because I was weak... Shes... Like another person inside my body... Here we call that split personality disorder... Or DID Standing for Dissociative Identity Disorder." Kagome explained.

She couldn't even face Sango. She was weak. Thats why Tammy was created.

She couldn't handle everything she'd seen and been through... All the deaths and fights she'd seen. They were to much for her to handle... Alone.

"Kagome." Sango said her name sternly wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close as she gently grabbed her chin and forced the miko to look at her. "You are not weak. This time...It's nothing like the past. Its to different. Anyone else from this time would have gone completely crazy and not been able to handle it. But you did."

Sango looked into Kagomes eyes with so much love, and so much pride.

"Sango..." Kagome was so confused by the look in her eyes. It was making her heart skip beats. Did Sango really think so greatly of her?

"Thank you Sango-chan..." Kagome stepped forward laying her head on the slayers chest, Sango wrapped her arms around her laying her head on top of hers. "Anytime...Kagome-sama."

The two girls stayed that way for a while. Just enjoying each other. Kagome breathed in Sango's wonderful smell of wildflowers and honey, and Sango breathed in Kagomes jasmine scent.

Suddenly Kagome's memory started pulling the image of Sango burning from her miko powers forward.

She slowly pulled away and backed up a step. "Sango... Your not... Human. Are you?"

She looked down. "No, Kagome. I'm not." She winced at how guilty she sounded to herself even. Great.

Of course Kagome would of figured it out. She wasn't stupid. "What exactly..." Kagomes eyes latched on the _heart_ shaped necklace around Sango's neck as she reached over grabbing it. _'Pull.' _

And Kagome did. She yanked it off and gasped as Sango glowed a bright orange her demon arua and Kagomes miko powers fought slightly. Kagome watched panther ears grow on her friends head, and a long black panther tail grow and push through the pants Sango was wearing, her claws grew... She had fangs... She looked into Sango's eyes, that now had a mix of red in them. "Oh. My. God."

"No fucking way."

_'I told you...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ&amp;REVIEW!<em>**


	12. Close your eyes stop falling apart

**_Author: Alright guys...So turns out I lied. Doctor vists, not over. I had gotten better, only to get worse once more, and now they have no clue what to do with me. So, instead of finding the answer...They put me on more medicine. Hopefully, somehow it helps. Anyway, I updated again! Woohoo!_**

**_Last chapter was updated and corrected. _**

**_Big thanks to my reviewers! And to the people who have favorited this story. Means the world to me._**

**_YoruichiXSoiFon1- Thank you! (: I'm glad you like this! Just makes me want to write more!_**

**_Manticore-Gurl071134- *comes out from hiding* Yay! Thank you. Cause having things thrown at you.. Sounds...Painful. (lol) And as for the "I cannot write stories!" I have to call a bullpoopie. Yep you heard me! I read some of yours, and skimmed others.(Yes I wen't that far to prove you wrong! hehe) I have to say you can indeed write very well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at her. Without saying a word. She felt something inside her snap. Her fist balled up as she shouted at her, all her hurt, pain, and confusion heard clearly, "Your... A demon. Sango, how could you hide this from me? Why would you? Your the one person... I thought I could trust <em>you<em>!"

Sango tryed to reach out to her, "Kagome, let me explain! Please!" Her eyes pleaded with her, her tail was between her legs as she shook. Kagome was turning red from anger. "Why should I? Why the hell...Should I? Are you gonna say you were trying to protect me? Cause thats bullcrap. I don't need protecting!"

The miko glared at her, "I should have guessed it sooner through right? You feared my new increased strength in my powers so much...And you... You burned. Sango, I hurt you! And it wouldn't have happen if I'd known-"

Sango had heard enough. She yelled back holding her head high, "No! Enough, Kagome! You know it would have happened either way! Your break down was bound to happen sometime, and even if you had known I would have still ran to you. Even if it ment going through the most painful death I could image." Kagomes heart skipped a beat.

The demon and the miko stared at each other.

Mikos for years had killed or hated demons.

Demons for years had either feared, hated or killed mikos.

This time, the two came together and just stared at one another. Kagome huffed and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Sango was a demon. Kagome had_ almost_ purified her! The one person she had left. She almost _killed_.

The one person she thought she could trust... _Lied_.

She ran down the stairs and out of the house. Running and running. Her legs taking her where ever they wanted.

Finally running out of energy she clasped. Falling to the ground hard and curling up. _'I had warned you.'_

"I know..." Kagome bit her lip holding back her tears.

_'You didn't believe me. Shameful.'_ Tammys voice sounded displeased.

"I know! Okay? Sango's a liar. I can't even trust her. You were right." Kagome mummbled.

_'Hmm. What was I right about Ka-go-me.'_ Tammy's voice was high pitched and sarcastic sounding almost.

"I have no one." Kagome sobbed quietly. "I'm _alone_..."

_'I said no such thing. I merily said you couldn't handle things yourself.' _

"Well... I don't have anyone." Kagome whispered not moving an inch, only staring open eye'd off into the distance as tears ran down, across her nose cheeks, and onto the ground. She looked like a lost and broken little dying puppy.

_'That is not true.'_ Tammys voice came out sounding wiser, quieter, kinder.

"Who the fuck do I have then?" Kagome had a bit of anger in her tone now.

_'Sango._' Tammy stated it as if it were the most obivious thing in the world, and anyone should know it.

"She lied to me... I don't care if she thought she was protecting me somehow." Kagomes voice went from a little more lively, to sounding more dead than before.

_'Did you ever stop to think maybe she wasn't protecting you by hiding it? No dout shes been protecting you, but not by hiding that, I do not believe. You have not even considered her past, or what she has gone through. She as had just as hard of a life as you Kagome.'_

* * *

><p>Sango wanted to run after her but everything in her screamed to stay. Her tail hung down, her ears went back. She sighed sitting on the floor and pulling her legs to her as she wrapped her arms around them, the way she had found Kagome in the old shrine.<p>

She held back her tears. She deserved Kagome's hate. Kagome's anger. She should have told her sooner, but she was scared to.

Her mind went back to the day she joined the group. When her secound family, that took her in and cared for her, had died. She was always told to never tell anyone what she was. So she went around calling herself a _'demon slayer,'_ Even after she joined the group.

They accepted her the way she was, she didn't want everything to change once more. She hated that thought. _Change_.

Everything was always changing...People were always leaving. Kagome liked Sango for the way she was. So Sango stuck to it. She had never planned on falling in love with her, or have her find out what she was.

Everything had just gotten so messed up. Sango didn't know what to do. Suddenly something inside her started panicing, her heart raced, her breath quickened. She quickly stood and ran the same trail Kagome had just minutes before hand.

* * *

><p>"Tammy?" Kagome mummbled.<p>

'...'

Nothing. Tammy had stopped replying. Why? Kagome was unsure. But it scared her. She was lonely yet again.

"Tammy, is that you?" A male voice questioned.

Kagome pulled herself together wipping her eyes and pushing herself up looking up at the male. She froze. _'Inuyasha?'_ She realized she was yet again in the middle of the woods. "Um, Yeah I'm...Tammy." Kagome's miko powers swammed around inside her. Something was wrong with this man.

"Are you sure, your not Kagome?" He walked over staring down. "No, I don't know who your talking about."

"Mhm, sure you don't." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled holding her up by it. Kagome froze. "Let go!" She screamed. He held her high putting his face up close to hers. _'Why would Inuyasha do this to me?' _She questioned herself inside her mind. _'Cause thats not Inuyasha...' _She quickly reminded herself.

She glared and pulled back her fist sending it forward and connecting it with his face. His free hand went to his nose holding it, "You little bi-"

She sent her leg up causing it to hit his sentive area. He dropped her, his attention on his pain. Until she stood and tryed running. He jumped falling, but grabbing her ankel causing her to hit the ground hard. "Let go!" She screamed kicking. He pulled her back to him her skin rubbing against the hard black path and causing it to burn slightly.

He was over her, holding her wrist with one hand above her head, and holding down her legs with his. He smirked, "Did you think you could get away that easily?" His voice was rough sounding as his palm caressing her cheek.

"Get off me!" Kagome shouted. Her miko powers dancing wildly inside her. She tryed as hard as she could to hold them in. He was human and could in no way find out anything about what she was. Or who she really was.

His hand moved across her skin to the jewel around her neck, "Whats this? One of those fake jewels you get from the shrine you live in? Oh looks like you should get a new one. This one has a chip in it, almost like a piece is missing. Did you break it, naughty girl?"

She shivered as his eyes scanned over her. "Don't touch it!" Kagome struggled more. His hand wrapped around the jewel yanking it off and throwing it into the forest. "No!" Kagome kicked harder knocking him off she rolled away running to where the jewel had been thrown.

He stood fast grabbing her wrist and pulling her back hitting her hard across the face and slamming her up against a tree.

She started glowing silver. His eyes widen in shock, "Whats going on? What kinda trick is this?" He glared angerily slamming her against the tree again.

Suddenly as soon as the pounding had started. It stopped. And Kagome was in Sango's arms. The miko clung to her, her arms wrapped around her neck Sango's arms were holding her up. "Sango, you came?"

Sango gently sat her down, "Haven't you realized yet that I'll always come for you?"

The man that had been knocked out by Sango stood up wobbly. "Its you! That girl from before! What the fuck do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. I just don't like anyone hurting _my_ Kagome." She stared at him. The mans eyes scanned the new female before him, his eyes caughting the panther ears and tail. Erick's eyes went back to her eyes. Seeing the red glowing in the green made him flinch.

"What the hell are_ you_?" He stepped forward. Kagome could only watch. The man pulled out a gun and shot. "Your a freak!"

Suddenly Sango was inside a silver bubble, not touching her at all. A silver mist twisted around the gun melting it, the man dropped it shaking. "Your both freaks! What is this?" Erick Backed up ready to run.

The silver bubble popped and Kagome went from sitting up on her knees and holding out her arms to falling over and landing on her side with a hard thud.

Sango whipped around "Kagome!"

"Sango, get him! He can't get away!" Kagomes voice was horase.

Sango was a bit hesitant in leaving her side when she was in pain and weak, "Go!" She shouted.

Sango whipped right back around taking off to the man who started running away tackling him easily and pinning, "Stay away from my girl." She whispered harshly to him before knocking him out.

She stood and ran to the miko's side who was now up and walking as best her tired body could to Sango, and the man. The demon put Kagome's arm around her neck and had her arm wrapped around The younger girls waist holding her up. "Come on, Kagome lets go home." Sango mummbled into her ear.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have to earse his memory first... And the Jewel..."

Sango didn't question or argue. She helped her walk to the man and lean down. The demon watched Kagome's hand glow silver as she touched the knocked out possibly dead man's forehead. The miko closed her eyes, The man's memories apeared before her, she zipped through them not wanting to know anything about him.

She felt it was unright to invade someones mind like this. But she couldn't just let him walk around and tell people. Finally coming across the memories she was looking for she earsed them, everything about Tammy, Sango, and Kagome herself was forgotten. She pulled her hand away as the glowing dissapeared her eyes opened.

Sango watched carefully, "I need to find the jewel now..."

The miko pulled away and balanced herself searching the ground for the jewel Sango stayed close by pacing back and forth. She found it under a bush, a worm rested on it and was glowing slightly. She shivered.

"Stupid bugs." She mummbled flicking it off and killing it. Just in case. She picked up the jewel and re-tied the necklace around her neck before standing and connecting eyes with Sango.

"Sango..." Kagome gathered up the last of her energy and ran to her clinging tightly. "I'm so sorry!" She balled on Sango's shoulder, "Sango-chan, please forgive me, I need you. Your the only one who can help me stop falling apart."

The demon wrapped her arms once more around Kagome's wasit holding her close. "Of course Kagome-sama." She smiled sadly, "Cause I need you just as much as you need me. Maybe more." She whispered to the girl laying her head on top of hers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ&amp;REVIEW!<em>**

**_Be the way, Just a reminder, Erick was the man who had found Tammy in the forest before, and kissed her. It was a couple chapters ago so I hope you didn't forget. I'll try to update again soon!_**


	13. Rising Emotions

**_Author: Thank you for commenting, favoring, and reading (: _**

**_P.S. My health is better! *knocks on wood*... _**

**_And Schools starting to settle more._**

**_Sorry about the long wait._**

**_So! On with the story._**

**_Sango: Bout time._**

**_Author: hush you, before...Before... I don't know. Blah. Forget it._**

**_Sango: Mhmm. Sure, Sure._**

* * *

><p>"So Let me get this straight, You're a demon, not just any demon through. You come from a long line of royals?" Kagome was pacing back and forth in her room. Refusing to look at anything but the floor.<p>

"Yes, That is correct. My family use to rule the central lands. However; My parents had been killed by war when I was very young. To young to take on the throne. There for the other lands split it up, there for It no longer exist." Sango stared sadly out Kagome's window while sitting in her pink rolling chair.

The miko stopped pacing. How had she not realized Sango wasn't human before now? Sango was strong, powerful, and had a way about her...She was a demon_ slayer _through. Wasn't she? That was what Kagome thought...

How could a demon have ended up in a demon slayer family?

Sango slowly turned her head to look at the girl in the room who was to quiet. "Kagome?"

"May I ask... How you ended up, with demon slayers?" I questioned her.

"Well, I traveled fora long while. I avoided all human, and unhuman contact for a very long time. It was pure luck that I stumbled into Kohaku and his mother. I hid from her, she got me to come out and..."

"They...Adopted me. Kohaku is not my blood brother. He was however; the only one who excepted me. Him and his parents, who I soon came to call mine as well." Sango was holding her necklace in her hand.

Kagome stared at it. "They accepted you as a demon?"

"Yes, but... Once they knew I had a necklace, to hide my demon form, from my lands...Things changed. I went from being bullied and putting up with it, and helping my parents while caring for Kohaku; to looking normal being treated better, and training as a demon slayer. They wanted me to hide what I was." Sango's eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered.

She missed her adoptive family. She had more memories of them then she did her own family. When she came into their lives, Kohaku was only one years old, and she looked only about 5 maybe 6. Through she was actually around 100 years or even more old.

"Sango, the necklace...Was from your real family?"

"Yes, the colors...Are the colors of our land. _Black_ and_ Orange_. The shape...It reminds me that the lands, the people, my family, are always in my heart. They are always gonna be a part of me, _always_."

"Wow." Kagome breathed staring at her in awe.

"I can't believe this."

Sango shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome looked slightly hurt. Sango felt her heart tighten a bit in her chest. She had never ment to hurt her.

"Well...When I joined I was so used to hiding what I was, I guess... I just felt I couldn't." Sango's eyes shined with shame and regret.

Kagome felt dreadful seeing that in her eyes. She didn't want Sango to feel that way. And before she could even process what she was doing she was across the room sitting in Sango's lap with her arms wrapped around her neck. "We would have understood. You would have still been welcomed and excepted with open arms, Sango. We...I would have still..."

Would of still what?

"I would of still-"

Kagome couldn't finish her thought. Something in her feared saying the word love. Why is that? She did love Sango. As a sister.

So why could she say it? What made her so nervous?

"Kagome?" Sango was staring at her confused, she had spaced off in the middle of her sentence. What the fuck was she thinking so hard about?

"Wha- oh- Uh...Sango your amazing. I'm sorry I never figured out everything before all this... I should have noticed sooner."

Sango just shook her head slightly, wrapping the arm the wasn't holding the necklace around the miko's waist. "There was no way-"

"Yes there was! All the things you did, the way you fought, protected! Sango! How could I have not noticed? How could Inuyasha, Miroku! Hell! How could we have been so blind?" Kagome was rambling now.

"Kagome-sama, shhh." She let go of the necklace letting it fall softly to the carpet as the hand once holding it gently stroked Kagome's hair.

Taking deep breaths Kagome pulled away from Sango slowly and stood up feeling a bit sad at losing the warmth and comfort of the demon. "We ..should probably eat something." Sango looked over at the clock shocked to see it was already midnight. "How did it get so late?" Her green eyes found Kagome's sky blue ones.

"Well you see Sango, when you lived messed up lives like we do, time seems unimportant, and decides it likes to fly by." Kagome smiled as she replied in a playful voice.

"Well, how rude!" Sango stood up giggling a bit.

"Yes, it could at least be kind enough to stand still for a little while."

Sango and her giggled as they walked to the kitchen hand in hand, sneaking down stairs as quietly as possible so no one would wake up.

* * *

><p>"Stupid school." Kagome mumbled sitting her desk looking down at her math paper. 5x-9y=34.<p>

She was ready to scream._ 'Is that even possible to solve!' _She had tried everything. This teacher was so faking her out. This wasn't a real problem. No way.

Least it was the last period...An she'd see Sango after class. She yawned. Math was the only class she didn't have with Sango. She was only grateful for that sometimes. Math was hard, and she needed to focus. On the other hand, she really missed Sango. Sango...The demon slayer was all over Kagome lately. Making sure she was okay. She even talked her into starting therapy to help. Which she would have to go to this weekend. She rolled her eyes sighing.

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" A tiny female voice questioned. Kagome looked up to find Eri staring at her worriedly, "The bell rung."

"Oh! Thanks!" Kagome threw everything into her backpack and stood up ready to leave. "Wait! uh, Kagome?"

The miko turned around to stare at the human, "Yes?"

She looked sadly at her. Kagome didn't much care for it. She knew Eri just wanted Kagome to be the old her. The best friend that would go anywhere and do anything with her. However; she just couldn't. Her life was not destined to be one enjoyed like that.

"I...Well. We miss you. Your always so busy it seems now a days." The girl looked at her feet as if she was ashamed telling Kagome this fact. Kagome wondered if maybe she was slightly. Admitting that her friends missed her.

"I'm sorry. I've just had so much to deal with." Kagome frowned.

"Yeah, with your health...And now your going out with Sango. We just miss you is all."

Kagome's entire mood changed. "Excuse me? Going out with Sango? What is that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

"Well I just thought you were, your always together. Shes living with you. You go ou to eat, plus come on Kagome. Have you not seen the way she looks at you? The way you look at her." The girl blushed slightly backing up. The way she looks at her? Sango's looks were always kind and full of care. Yes there was sometimes another emotion Kagome couldn't pin point, but that didn't mean it was love. Did it? Was it? There wasn't any way that Sango could love her. And she couldn't love Sango.

It just wasn't normal.

"I'm not in love with Sango." Kagome stated dryly. How could she even think Kagome an Sango-

They were both females! And best friends at that! Kagome frowned once more. "I never said you were in love with her Kagome." Eri smiled a bit staring at her with sadness still clear in her eyes. Kagome stood there dumbfounded. The girl turned and walked out, leaving Kagome in the room alone, and smirking at Sango as she walked out.

* * *

><p>"Pretty isn't it?" Sango asked as she looked down at the girl sitting in her lap resting the back of her head on the demons shoulder.<p>

"Mhm." Kagome smiled looking at the beautiful sunset. Sango had taken her to a small cliff located in the large woods to watch the sunset.

Sunsets...The things that couples in movies watched all the time together. They usually ended up kissing, holding one another. _'What am I thinking!'_

Kagome shook herhead._ 'What the fuck is wrong with me latly?' _Sango looked at Kagome confused. Her mood had changed, and she had felt it. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

The miko simply nodded and relaxed into the demon again. Why was she sitting on her lap? Letting Sango hold her like this. The way only Inuyasha had ever held her. And that was only once. Even then, he had left her alone for Kikyo.

Inuyasha. She hadn't really thought of him in a long time. Which was big; he use to be the only thing on her mind at all. That and the jewel that is. She held the necklace around her neck. She didn't need him to feel whole anymore. Her mind slowly drifted back to the worried her looking down at her.

Kagome wondered if she missed Miroku at all. She figured she may as well ask now. Wait, didn't she say that there was someone else? Kagome's heart dropped for some reason.

"Sango, who is it?" The miko sat up a bit so she could turn her head enough to stare into the welcoming green eyes of her friend.

Sango was confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you were over Miroku before... This whole thing happened. Who was the someone else?" Kagome looked at the ground shyly.

"Kagome, I don't wanna talk about this right now." Sango stared at her. She to so badly. To just tell her, let her know. But she couldn't Kagome wouldn't except it. And Sango couldn't chance losing her.

"Why not!" Kagome stood out of Sango's reach now. Her raven black hair blowing in the gentle breeze, her green skirt rising just a bit as it blew as well. Kagome's face had hurt, and confusin written all over it. Why couldn't Sango just tell her?

The demon slayer stood and stepped closer to Kagome. "Because I just can't."

"Can't? No. You can, you just won't. Why are you so scared-" It was Inuyasha wasn't it? Thats why she couldn't tell her. Thats why she couldn't know. Maybe she worried Kagome would feel hurt or betrayed, maybe she didn't wanna hurt her.

However; just as fast as her brain realized that, it realized that wasn't exactly logical. She said it out loud anyway.

"Its Inuyasha, isn't it?" Her bangs slowly casted a shadow over her eyes. Sango's mouth dropped open. How could she even think that?

Inuyasha had always left her. Had always hurt her. Why would Sango wanna help him add on to that pain? The younger girls figure slowly started trembling with fear and anger.

"Damnit Sango-"

The demon slayer closed the distance and placed her hand on the girls shoulders roughly looking into her sky blue eyes filled with confusion, fear, and regret, with her green eyes pleadingly. "Its _you_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ&amp;REVIEW!<strong>_


	14. Kiss The Girl

_**Author: So I didn't really like the last chapter. I was actually scared to read reviews I thought it was so bad, but you were all so nice! Made my day. However; I'm still gonna try to make up with this chapter for it. K? ^.^**_

_**As always thanks for favoring, reviewing, and reading! *heartheartheart***_

_**To my lovely guest: Thank you! So glad you enjoy it! Please keep reading and I'd love if you'd keep reviewing and giving your opinions!**_

_**DragoLord19D- Doing my best bro!**_

_**Manticore-gurl071134- I love to know your still reading! And yes! I agree! Bout time!**_

_**Sango: Pff. Don't judge me.**_

_**Author: JudgeJudgeJudge. Scared-y cat.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome stood blushing and confused when Eri left. <em>'Me and Sango?'<em>

Was her friend trying to tell her she was gay? Kagome had nothing against gays. It was just, she didn't really think of... most girls like that. She had to admit through since they, meaning Sango and her, had been trapped on this side she had seen Sango differently.

She depended on Sango a lot more now. She was truly all she had left anymore. And in a way she knew she loved her. But didn't think it was that _kind_ of love. Was it?

Her mind wandered to Inuyasha and her feelings for him. And if she would have had more time, she probably could have figured out how many feelings that she use to have for him, were now there for her. However; before she could, Sango wrapped her arms around her waist from behind causing her to tense up and gasp in shock.

Also completely throwing all thoughts out the window. "Hey Kagome! How was class?"

Kagome smiled pulling out of the demons warm arms. "It was okay, I'm glad it's over through."

"Having trouble?" Sango questioned.

Kagome just sighed and nodded, "I swear he makes them up. Anyway, where we going today?"

"Movies." Sango smiled as Kagomes face lit up. "Awesome! We should go to dinner afterwards to!" Kagome happily grabbed the slayers hand and pulled her out of the door and down halls. She had almost made it out when-

"Kagome! Hey Kagome! How are you feeling? Your face looks flushed! Do you have a fever?" Hojo ran over stopping in front of the girls. Sango rolled her eyes staring at him annoyed. He either didn't notice, or just didn't care all together.

Kagome smiled kindly through she was greatly annoyed. Hojo had still not figured out she would never like him. normally she felt sad for the guy. Right now, he was just in her way of spending time with Sango.

"I'm fine Hojo, but I gotta go. I have plans." Kagome waved and started walking away still pulling Sango by the hand along with her. "Oh wait! Kagome about...The last time I saw you. What was with that? You ...acted really weird."

Sango froze and pulled Kagome back turning around and facing Hojo. Kagome panicked, _'What is this guy talking about?' _

Hojo stared worriedly at the girl he'd loved for almost 3 years now. "Some of her illnesses can affect her behavior, which is why she's getting help."

His eyes left the blue-eyed beauty to stare into the eyes of a stranger. It didn't really matter that she had been here now for a long time, Hojo didn't ever get to know her. Staring into her eyes he saw how annoyed she was. He also saw worry mixed in now. And...was that guilt? "Oh. I see. I hope your all better soon Kagome."

He turned and walked away. Sango turned her attention back to the tiny miko only to realize she was staring at her. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." The miko smiled the rest of the way to the car.

_Hojo never talked to Kagome again._

* * *

><p>The movie was interesting, very entertaining. To almost everyone else. Kagome however; was having trouble paying attention. Sango was next to her, and the cup holder had been put up and moved out-of-the-way allowing her to wrap her arm around the miko.<p>

Normally Kagome wouldn't think twice. At the moment, it was driving her crazy. They were in a dark theater watching a romantic movie. And once the scene with two lovers kissing popped up Kagome had to excuse herself to the bathroom.

Sango waited in the dark room. _'Kagomes acting weird... Maybe I shouldn't have taken her to a romance movie. I should have known better. Shes probably sobbing over Inuyasha right now.'_

Be as it may, Kagome didn't cry. She did however splash water on her face and stare in the mirror mumbling. _'Pull yourself together!'_

**_'Having_**** problems?'** Tammy's voice rang out in her mind.

"T-Tammy?" Kagome stumbled backwards as she saw her mirror reflection smirk at her.

**_'Go for it.'_**Kagome shook her head, "Excuse me?!"

The door opened at that moment and a woman stood there staring at her like she was crazy.

Pulling herself together she started walking out when she heard Tammy whisper, _**'Kiss her.'**_

_'Are they in on this together or what?!'_

Kagome stayed quiet and didn't kept away from Sango's arms for the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>She could have cried, watching Kagome smiling and laughing at the other side of the booth at her. Kagome was putting on a show. Acting like nothing was wrong nothing happened. Like she wasn't heart-broken.<p>

It caused the demons heart to ache _horribly_. Sango didn't wanna ruin the day with talk of old memories, or old flames. She just wanted to be with Kagome.

"Sango, Are you gonna order?"

The demon slayer snapped out of the daze to look at her friend, "Oh, yeah."

She looked at the waitress with the note pad dressed a sexy maid outfit. The girl smiled at Sango while blushing slightly, "Gosh! Your so pretty!" The girl squeaked out. Kagome glared at her. Great. She now hated this strangers guts.

Sango didn't even bat an eye lash through. "I want the soup special. I don't care what it is." The girl nodded then turned to Kagome. "And you?" She said a bit more coldly than she had to Sango just a moment before. "I'll just have a hamburger, ketchup only please."

"Only ketchup?" The girl questioned. Kagome nodded. "I hate anything else."

"How..Odd. Alright then-"

"Ayako!" A female yelled over causing their waitress to turn her full attention on her.

"Can you also get table three for me?"

Kagome took in the difference. Ayako (Their waitress) had black dull, long, and straight hair. Her skin was darker and she had a bit more breast then the other girl waving at her.

"No problem Kim." Ayako smiled waving back. Kagome froze staring at the girl with short blond hair and brown eyes leaving the place. A picture a small blond 13-year-old girl chasing Kagome around a the 'God tree' flashed through her mind.

"Shes American. Isn't she?" Kagome questioned.

Ayako turned and nodded at Kagome. "Yes, she is." With that she turned and trotted away.

Sango watched Kagome curiously. She reached out her hand grabbing hold of the one Kagome left frozen in place on the table. It was dead cold. She shivered. "Kagome. Come sit with me."

The miko pulled out of her thoughts and did what she asked without question. She didn't even flinch as she felt her friends arms wrap around her. "Whats wrong?" Sango whispered quietly in her ear. Kagome blushed at how close she was to her. "Nothing, just...I...I'm not sure actually Sango."

The older girl held on to her a bit longer. "Okay if you need to talk about something-"

"I'll do it at therapy tomorrow!" Kagome snapped angrily causing Sango to pull back with big regretful and hurt eyes. The younger girl looked at the table. "I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean it like that...Its just I'm kind of messed up right now."

She was forgiven easily. Of course she was. Sango loved her too much to be mad at her. She'd _always_ love her.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome Pov<em>

So how did it come to this? What do I do now? The day had been wonderful don't matter what just cause it was with Sango. And this was supposed to be the ending of that great day. Sitting and watching the sunset with my best friend.

Why had I crawled into her lap? Why had I pushed her to tell me? Because of this my best friend stood in front of me, tears forming in those beautiful green orbs her long brown hair blowing side ways cause of the light wind causing some strands to blow in front of her face. Her hands were clamped on my shoulders, as if she expected me to run away.

I probably should. Almost anyone else would if their best friend did this. Right? But I just stood there. "Are you happy now?" Sango whispered angrily.

My heart was racing, my ears were ringing, my body was frozen, once those words left her mouth something inside me clicked.

Nothing else mattered. Sango was scared. I didn't want that. My hand went up wrapping around the heart necklace hanging down; I pulled it off once more. Watching in aw as she transformed, the black as midnight panther years showing, her tail appearing, the nails dig into my skin as they grew to full length slightly. Her beautiful green eyes slowly mixed with red.

My eyes scanned hers, she showed no shock, only hurt, and fear. I slowly traveled down her body, her tan skin, her C-cup breast, down to her perfect hips, then I quickly stopped myself. My eyes once more meet hers. I pushed the strands of hair behind her ear.

Sango's still Sango.

The one whose always been there for me from the start. Everytime Inuyasha hurt me, everytime I messed up, everytime I had gotten myself hurt. Everytime I cried over lost loved ones.

She was there even when I didn't ask of her to be. She stayed with me.

I couldn't very well turn my back on her now could I?

Sango's arms fell to her side as she stepped back. I dropped the necklace to the ground and jumped forward wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her hard on the lips.

_'So Eri was right for a change.' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>READ&amp;REVIEW...<em>**

**_~*DON'T_LAUGH AT THIS*~_**

**_SO UH as I typed this, my entire earring fell out of my ear. I was confused, looked in the mirror, bottom of my ear is ripped. I have no clue how it happened, all I wanna know is THIS WILL HEAL CORRECTLY RIGHT? Right?guys...Come on...WILL IT?! I'm bout to give up LOL._**

**_One more thing. I can't for the life of me remember, and usally I wouldn't do this, but Kagome is unaware that Sango kissed Tammy, correct? _**

**_Lol...Would help if you could remind this useless brain of mine! Love you all! Hope this makes up for the last chapter! :)_**


	15. Therapy

_**Author: Hey guys! As always thanks for reviewing! And reading! Love you all! Sorry update took so long...I wrote so much...and it got deleted. Cause computers like to work against me for kami only knows what.**_

_**manticore-gurl071134: I'm so happy you still read, and review (: An ouch! I hope your burns all better. 3: My ears slowly healing...Hopefully 2013 will be ..safer year then 2012 has.**_

_**Sora of the Sky: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! And thanks for reminding me.**_

_**Ino-pig-Marcy-queen: Glad you're enjoying it! :) And thanks for reminding me.**_

* * *

><p>Beautiful green eyes, with hints of red mixed in, slowly opened to the sunshine. Yawning and feeling better rested than she had since coming to this time, Sango scanned her surrounding's. She was in, if she remembered what Kagome called it right, Kagome's bed. Wait, her bed?!<p>

Panic set in and her heart rate picked up. This caused the sleeping girl in her arms to frown and snuggle closer into the warmth of the body next to her. Sango quickly made herself calm down so she wouldn't wake the sleeping girl in her arms. _'But why am I-' _Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_They. Had. Kissed._

Not only that, it was Kagome that kissed her. Why? What had gotten that reaction out of the miko?

After all this time, Sango had finally settled in with the idea that she'd forever have to be by Kagome's side as her best friend, and keep her secret love for her to herself. Now this happens? Sango wasn't gonna be able to just push that aside.

Not now. She was hooked even more. _**'Mate.'**_ Her demon side poked through just slightly. _'No! She is just now starting to realize things I believe. I do not wanna ruin this. There is no way she is ready to mate.'_

Sango's mind replayed_ everything _that had happen that night, just hours ago.

_Kagome slowly pulled away and stared up into the beautiful eyes of the girl she had started realizing, ment more to her than just a friend. Or even best friend. Sango was stiff...worry and fear, but always joy filling her eyes._

_"Kagome..." Sango whispered to the blue eye'd girl, her dream girl, she could barely believe what was happening. "Sango...I-I'm sorry. I-I just... Theres just always been something about you."_

_"Something, about me?" She questioned._

_The miko nodded blushing a brighter red than she was already. "Yes. Your always there... Even now. No matter what. Even with Tammy...You haven't left my side." _

_Sango held her tighter. "What are you trying to say, Kagome-sama?" _

_"I...think I'm...No I think I have been falling in love with you, Sango-chan."_

Sango felt tears prick her eyes. Why she wasn't sure. Was she hurt? Upset? Or happy? Maybe a mix of the three...

She looked into the sunshine, clearing her mind she went through trying to remember correctly the new way of telling time in this place. It wasn't just; morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Nope there were... numbers.

She registered it to be about eight. Remembering Kagome's appointment for therapy was at nine thirty she sighed. Flashes of Tammy passed through her mind. The kiss last night may have been the first kiss from Sango, Kagome got, but it wasn't the first kiss Sango had gotten from her.

Tammy had once kissed her too, the night Tammy had been exposed.

_'Least thats one way to think of it.'_

..Tammy...Tammy... That name is not Japanese. But what?

Going through her mind she tried remembering people she had talked to in the past. Sango had been around for a long time, in and out of Japan. She had run into many people who spoke differently and had to learn how to speak properly with them. Granted places now a days were called "states" and "countries" and that each place...well mostly each place had its own language besides the few...

_'Damnit...What were those people called? Uhh...immgrants!'_

_'Indeed, each place has a few immgrants some more than others... I've seen a lot of english speakers here lately through. I wonder why? Wait! English! Thats what the name Tammy's from...Or atleast something close to english. Either way!'_

Sango smiled at herself. Yes, she had learned quite a bit in this time. She was happy. Not that she wouldn't have learned all of this anyway, she would have lived to this time. She was just learning it faster. And...Less, correctly now then should of.

Kagome sighed and slowly sat up yawning letting the covers fall down, and go over the arm Sango had drapped over her waist.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she gasp and looked down at the brunette beauty queen staring up at her curiously. "Ka...gome?"

"Morning Sango." She blushed a dark red, no doubt the memories Sango had woken to now filling her mind, as well.

Sango smiled sitting up and stretching, as her tail wiggled around it gently poked Kagome's side causing a small giggle to come from the girl. Sango smirked at this. "You should get ready, you have therapy today."

"Oh, right!" She jumped up and raced for the shower. quickly stepping in and washing every part of her she could.

Letting the water run down her body she shivered as she tried remembering how she got home.

_'God, how did this happen?'_ She sat at the bottom of the tub and closed her eyes leaning her head against the wall.

Sango and her kissing flashed to the front of her mind causing her heart to skip a beat._ 'I haven't... Been this happy since the first time Inuyasha said he'd let me stay by his side.'_

Inuyasha. That name use to cause pain to shoot through her and cause her to curl up. Now, all it did was bring her a bit of sadness. Her heart didn't crumble. In fact it wasn't doing anything besides skipping a couple beats every now and then when she thought of Sango, other than that...

It was numb. Sango. Her best friend. Her female, best friend. How could she have let herself fall for Sango? She had never showed any sign of being a lesbian before. She had never even liked a girl or thought of any girl as more than a friend, or could-be-more. Sango was different from any girl or man through.

Sango, was always there. When she was in tears, when she was scared of losing a battle, or a friend, or even her life. And even now that Kagome lost everything and everyone almost. She still had Sango. Sango, the one she had come to think of as her only life-line.

Was she really falling for Sango? Or was she just making herself believe she was? Being rudely cut short of her thoughts once more, "Kagome! Hurry up please! Me and Sango are waiting." Kagome sighed. "Yes mama!"

Kagome's mother and Sango waited at the bottom of the steps for the slow poke. looked at Sango sadly. "I feel I must thank you. As her mother I should have known something was wrong with her. It shouldn't of taken you coming to me crying, for me to open my eyes."

Its was true. Sango had come to her crying her eyes out. As soon as Kagome let Sango agree to help her, Sango went crazy. She had no clue what to do, and Kagome was too confused to think up anything.

So as the miko went to shower one day, Sango had run to the kitchen and to the person she had slowly started thinking of as a mother figure as well.

_"Ugh!" Sango's legs gave way as she sat at a chair by the table. "Sango!" A worriedly motherly sounding voice shouted as she rushed to the teenagers side. "Whats wrong dear?"_

_"Its Kagome." The womans eyes grew slightly in size. "What about her Sango?"_

_Sango looked at her and sobbed more, "What do I do? What do I do?"_

_"Sango!" The mother worrying for her daughter stomped her foot on the floor shaking the kitchen._

_This caused the demon to stop and look at her. Wiping away her tears. "Kagome, she's not...been herself. In fact; she can turn into someone else completely."_

Sango that entire hour Kagome stayed in the shower Sango explained the happenings to the mother. Once everything was out, they figured out the best way to help her. Thats what they were doing now. They'd both go with to help, and support her. "Mom! Why can't I go?" A little boys voice questioned.

"Because Souta, I can't trust to leave you alone in the waiting room without destroying something. And I can't bring you in, this is for Kagome and you'd be asking a million questions." She simply replied patting her son on the head lovingly.

"Besides boy. I need your help around the shrine! Now that those diseases are catching up with Kagome." Their grandfather yelled walking into the room.

Sango smiled.

_'I miss that.'_

Suddenly there was a hand on Sango's shoulder snapping her out of her mind to look up into older wiser brown eyes. "Sango, I'm always here for you."

The teenager smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright I'm ready!" Kagome smiled walking down stairs. She frowned slightly looking at Sango. She had her necklace back on hiding her true form. She loved seeing both forms, and was more use to Sango's human form. But she liked when Sango could just be herself.

She sighed shaking her head and they made their way to the door._ 'This is gonna be a hell of a day.'_

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you all.'' A man with short spiky black hair and brown eyes smiled kindly at the three woman in his therapy room. The room was marron colored with a fireplace a bit away from the door. The carpet was peach colored an diplomas and pictures of what could only be friends, and family hung on the walls.<p>

Kagome, Sango, and sat on the couch in the middle of the room across from the tall, well-built, thirty year old man, who sat in a red chair.

"Nice to meet you as well." Kagome's mother replied kindly. Kagome and Sango sat as close as possible. Kagome needed the comfort, and Sango was more than willing to give it to her. Anything to help.

"Now I understand Kagome has been, calling her self Tammy, and acting differently. Correct?" He stared at Kagome saying this, but directed it more at her mother, and or Sango.

His voice sounded almost bored.

"Yes." Sango replied glaring slightly. "With everything I've read about her, and from my many years of doing this, I am almost hundred percent sure she has D.I.D, which stands for _Dissociative identity disorder_. But I'd like to do some more different types or therapy to be sure." A small sob sound came from the couch on the side of Kagome, Sango was not on.

Kagome nodded, "I...kind of thought it would be that. I looked somethings up online..."

Sango body froze for a moment before she turned to looked at Kagome a little surprised._ 'When did she find time for that?'_

Kagome noticed, but choose to ingor the look Sango gave her. "I don't...fully understand what it is."

The man nodded. "Yes, well. That is understandable. D.I.D is when a person creates a a seprate personality, almost like splitting themselfs in two. It is normal for the person it is happening to, to have no clue about it. All they remember is blacking out. Its triggered from a tragic event, or events."

All three girls sat straight as boards. Kagome's mother had tears running down her cheeks. _'I've failed my only daughter. How could I let all of this happen to her?'_

"Is there anything that could have caused this, Kagome, That you know of?" Kagome slowly blinked and shook her head. How was she suppose to answer that?

He nodded. "That is normal for the real personality to block it out." But Kagome hadn't blocked it out. Not any of it.

She remembered every bloody moment. Every dead body. Every dead demon, friend... She remembered the well closing... She remembered losing them all. She remembered demons attacking her family in this time.

"Tammy. That is an American name is it not?" The therapist questioned. "Yes." Kagome agreed. "Sometimes the personality can be created of memory of someone else. If you were close to that person, and maybe needed them around again while they weren't. Is there anyone you know named Tammy?"

A girl with blond hair running around the yard with Kagome flashed forth in the miko's mind. She looked at her mother. The woman wiped her eyes and pulled herself together the best she could for her. "She did know someone named Tammy. My husband...Had a brother who is located in America. He had a daughter named Tammy, Kagome's cousion. As kids up until thirteen they were best friends."

Kagome gasped and jumped up from the couch, "How could I have forgotten her? I've tried to figure out who this blond girl is in my memories...How could I have forgotten her?" Tears pricked her eyes causing Sango to stand quickly and wrap her arms around the young miko.

"Hmm. You may not have been able to remember her well but your subconscious seems to. And there has been a lot of Americans coming to Japan lately because of the better job market. Maybe seeing so many around as been bringing her up. Is she available to be contacted in any way?" The man toke notes as fast as he could preparing for her answer.

"N-no..." Kagome started bawling. Sango whined and held her close. The man looked towards her mother with his eyebrows raised curiously. "We lost Tammy in an accident about three...Well I guess four years ago now." Sadness and regret filled the room.

_'This is so awful...I can't believe its been this long. I can't believe Kagome's already eightteen...And Sango's gotta be nineteen by now...I wonder when her birthday was.'_

"That could be why this is happening now." He looked a bit sad at the girl. "The hours up I'm a afraid. But I do believe I can help Kagome if you would allow me. I'd like her to come back." He stood up and held out his hand to the upset mother who shook it gently and smiled sadly, "Yes, of course. Thank you so much."

The man only nodded and exited the room. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango's waist doing her best to stay on the side of Sango and not in front as she tried to stop crying. Sango had her arms wrapped around Kagome's midsection and over her arms. The woman who was the mother of one and the mother figure of the other smiled at this.

She was grateful Kagome had Sango.

And she couldn't help but laugh a bit watching the girls walk exactly that way all the way out of the building and to the car, Sango opening doors and keeping Kagome out of harms way the entire time. _'Isn't that something?' _she smiled sadly. _'I may have failed ... but Sango seems to be making it up to Kagome for me.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ&amp;REVIEW<strong>_

_**This chapter...Writting it was heck, cause things kept popping up. o_o seemed like the world didn't want this chapter made LOL. Take that world! ...Don't hurt me, I'm sorry D: *goes into hiding once more***_


	16. Memories

_**Author: I'm unable to apologize this time for hwo long this udpate is. All I can honestly say is thank you for the readers who staye faithful, and understood that sometimes real life takes over. I hope you enjoy this update.**_

_**-**__**Thank you for subscFavoriting, sribing, reading, and reviewing.**_

_**NOTICE: I do NOT actually have every fact of D.I.D so if something is incorrect it is because that is how I need it to fit into the story to be honest. Please do not read this and think "DEAR LORD...I MUST HAVE IT." I am not a doctor. (I'm going into the vet field for heavens sake!) **_

_**Enjoy your read.**_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat under the god tree on the edge of the bench her brother had built about two months ago for her on the moonless nights she loved to be outside. He figured it would be more comfortable, and it was. Suprisingly the little boy was extermly good with tools and wood. He loved building things.<p>

Like the bench, It was nicely polished, and firmly built. She made sure to keep it in good coniditon. She loved it to death after all.

Souta made it.

She stared into the afternoon sky smiling at the soft clouds above. Her mind playing images of a smaller her running around with a pretty blonde girl. Those blue eyes.

They reminded her of her dads blue eyes. Yes, her dad had infact been an American. He moved to Japan years ago after meeting her mother online. Kagome sighed. She missed him so much.

She would forever hate the date of June 18th, the day she lost them. The day she never even got to say goodbye, before having to say goodbye forever. That date took her cousin, her best friend, and her father away from her.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice traveled down to the girl who she stood infront of. She was starting to think she was to overly worried about the girl as well as protective.

The blue eye'd raven haired girl looked up at her. They stared quietly at each other for a long while. Both noticing how much the other had grown. Thinner, more fuller bodies, longer hair, more mature looking faces. Their faces had thinned out, not in a sick way but as if losing the rest of the baby fat and gaining their adult features about them.

Kagome was happy her face had finally stopped getting zits since she found products that worked for her and even Sango as well.

"Not to sound like a Therapist, with no life and all but; wanna talk about it?" She questioned the younger girl.

"With you? Sure. I don't think I'm going to have the guts, or the right state of mind to tell anyone else."

Sango sat down and pulled her love close leaving her arms wrapped around her waist. She sat quietly waiting for her to speak.

"It was four years ago...2010." Kagome cleared her throat. "June 18th, was supose to be this wonderful day. I was supose to be able to see Tammy again. My dad even left early in the morning to pick her up at the train station."

She looked at the ground taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "I remember waking up early, suprised my mom hadn't woken me up. I got ready all excited. She only visted once a year for a month. Rest the time we talked through webcam and such."

Sango held her closer as Kagome leaned into her for support. "Anyway, I ran down stairs seeing no one in the house. Thats when I heard voices outside the front door. I found my mom crying and breaking down with police trying to consulor her, I didn't understand what was going on."

"I walked over and hugged her pushing everyone else out of the way. Thats when she looked up at me with tears streaming down her face and red puffy eyes- she screamed Sango." Kagome shivered as if she was reliving it.

She screamed, "Their dead!" Sango felt a stab to her own heart imaging the scene unfolding. "Kagome..."

Kagome chuckled a bit, "Its funny...I knew right away who she meant. It felt like my world was crashing down. My dad, the one who helped bring me into this world and raise me, who supported us, and me through everything...My best friend who I depended on for everything and loved so much, they were gone."

"I couldn't handle realizing it. I didn't wanna believe it. However; I had to. My mother needed me. Souta needed me."

Sango nodded, "I get that part. I'm so sorry Kagome."

Sango stayed sitting for a long time watching as Kagome stared off into space wondering what was going on inside the girl.

_**'Kagome...I'm here. I'm here.' **_Tammy's voice echo'd in her head.

_'Your not real...' _She replied heart-brokenly. _'Tammy's dead. Your not her your some messed up-"_

_**'I am real! Watch what you say about me!' **_Tammy snapped. Kagome screamed grabbing her head causing Sango to stand up fast and bend down, "Kagome?! Whats wrong! Is it her?"

"Who would be this _'her' _you are talking about, dear?" Kagomes head lifted staring into the brunettes green eyes. "Tammy. Why are you still around?! She has me now, no shes always had me...But she realizes it now! She don't need _you_."

"Than why is shes still breaking? I can't leave her. You moron. I am her!" She snapped back.

"She don't need you!" Sango shot back rudely.

"Sango, think about it. If she lost me... Wouldn't it be like losing Tammy all over again? It would be even worse considering she remembers everything now." Tammy looked up to the sky smiling at the moon before moving her eyes to the shed holding the well.

"Tammy, please. Your only making everything worse for her. Shes stronger then you give her credit for." Sango begged a bit nicer. Calming down. After all, Tammy only wanted to protect Kagome. Just like she did.

Tammy wrapped her arms around Sango's neck pulling her down into a kiss. Sango froze with open eyes watching as Kagome came forth opening her eyes and pulling away. "Sango? I did it again didn't I?" She stepped back.

Sango stuttered. "Ka-Kagome I ..she _kissed _me!"

Kagome looked at her confused, "I know. I saw that part... I can sometimes start breaking through to stop her. Plus I know you kissed her before. Shes told me... a lot."

Sango stared shocked and scared. "Your not mad?" Sango questioned.

"Sango I'm scared, and how can I be mad? She kisses you. Not the other way around...Plus shes still me. A part of _me_. You were single last time, you kissed back. You didn't even kiss back this time."

Sango suddenly smiled really big confusing Kagome, "What are you smiling about?"

Sango smirked, "So, am I still single now?"

Kagome blushed, "No! Maybe! I don't know! I know I don't ...I don't want you to be. I don't want you to be anyone elses, or to fall for anyone else. I..I don't want someone...someone else holding you. I hate even the thought of it_!_" She sputtered and rammbled everything out as fast as possible.

Sango rushed forward her hands grabbing Kagomes hips and spinning her around, Kagome automaticly put her hands on Sangos shoulders smiling and giggling as Sango spun her and slowly put her down as she did pulling her close and kissing her hard on the lips.

Kagome didn't hestitate. She quickly kissed back wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck happily.

Both pulled away after a couple seconds allowing air to refill their lungs. " I can't believe this." Sango whispered laying her head on top of Kagomes. "I know what you mean, who would have guessed us happening?" Kagome commented back smiling slightly.

"I've only prayed. Never thought it would happen."

Kagome moved away smiling at her even more, "Well I'm yours now."

"As I am yours."

The demon slayer pounced pinning kagome to the ground laying on top of her and smiling leaving one of her arms on the ground making sure she didn't put all her weight on the girl.

Kagome giggled and kissed her lovingly. Sango kissed back as she felt kagomes hands move up and undo her necklace letting her true form come forth once more.

Thats when the sent hit Sangos nose. Causing her to break the kiss and look up at the shed across the yard from them growling. Kagome pulled herself out from under Sango confused by the demons reaction. "Sango? Whats wrong?" She looked over at the well herself gasping as her eyes took in the purple masma floding out of it.

"If it spreads theres no telling how many people will die!" Kagome yelled standing and rushing to the house. Sango watched only for a minute before standing nad breakingi nto a run to the old shed.

Kagome's family and herself came out in time only to see Sango break the door and be pulled into the darkness inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ AND REVIEW..Hope it was okay...its been a while, and its late so the editing maybe a bit crappy. (sorry for how long this took again, my real life comes first.) If only it didn't have to -.-<strong>_

_**Anyway, who wants some brownies?! =D Cool me too...lets go make some :3**_


End file.
